All Of Our Yesterdays
by GeeknGood
Summary: The brooding cowboy and the saddening soul of a young woman, Naiya. Naiya remains as a Nymph, a small and discarded race aside from Edenia. She holds a grudge for the Black Dragon Clan and reclaims to brighten her darkening soul for once. This is featuring MK11 Erron Black and the timelines are in between MKX and MK11
1. Chapter 1 - all of our yesterdays

(This story will be featuring MK11 Erron Black. because he looks ten times better.) 

In the aspects of Outworld and in between Earthrealm, something had been out in the open. Something so immersive and new, no one that had never sought to find. In the palace, the inside of the silver white cave. Big and wide yet, lonely.

At this time, Erron Black was in service of Kotal Kahn. Leaving the Black Dragon. He had found greater chances of earning money and value.

And out of the way. The dead woods, the green jungle and warm deserts were apart of Outworld. Naiya had platinum hair, cold eyes and golden tan skin. She hid her beauty as her kind were endangered. Over the millennia, Nymphs were beloved species and at point were taken advantage of, killed by envious women and tortured from vile men over the years. They were a small part of Edenia.

Now, there were only a few, and so instead of being the objectified women, they were different, and their purpose were changed for the better good.

The dead woods were dreadful, dark and silent. It didn't bother him though. He rode his strange horse; it's tainted teal skin and exotic markings. Hardly any light shown but the piercing moonlight. And yet the silence soon left and distant noises of chatter appeared. What lingered in the forest was immorality.

Men surrounded her, beauty herself, one of a kind. They were primitive savages, repulsive beings. Noises such as these weren't at all concerning him, but worth the check. Examine them further and see if they are worth the kill. When he came closer, he saw a bunch of men surrounded a particular person, animal or thing. It was entirely unknown. But their slur words of sensuality and disgust was in their months; their speeches which spoke about something odd.

When he was in direct view; the men were fixated on a woman. Upon the dark, thick tree in which she was forced upon. Men had their weapons against her. She looked interesting, almost exotic. She couldn't speak. As spoken words were addressed even further; harsh actions were triggered. Before they continued on with their progression. In an instant, loud fiery shots were held, bullets that alarmed everyone in shock. At least two bodies fell of fatal shot of a gun.

They scattered like sheep, no chance for them to even fight back. Falling onto the tainted grasses. The girl was held by tight rope, even with her abilities, it was scratching her wrists. And around her neck was a gem, yellow and hazel. Her state was drenching, draining her. To which she couldn't even move, use her mind even.

Erron walked forward. "God damn pigs." He scoffed, looking at the bodies. Upon her, she was held in nausea. "You alright, doll?" She was silent. He noticed her tied wrists, on the grasp of his knife, he slit the rope apart. She laid limp. But still she was in obscure pain. Erron crouched to her. She was catching her breath, pointing to the gem that touched her. He looked at it, grasped it into his hand and almost immediately, the girl sought for her mask. Covering her face and slowly faced Erron.

She quickly stood up and walked away from him. "Hey now, just hold it right there." She stopped.

She looked at him for a second and ran off with no words from her. The rustling of the meadows indicted movement from the man. He stopped, there weren't any more reasons to stop her.


	2. Chapter 2 - birth of violence

Naiya wondered the aspects of Outworld Markets. Her hood covering every bit of her eyesight, but she was able to see what's underneath. She traveled across the realms and came to Outworld after the tormenting tyrant; Shao Kahn was finally diminished from existence.

She had heard of a more worthy Kahn; Kotal Kahn. He was strong and tough but gave respect to his people and other fellow actions. Years have been dreadful for her. Once a full-spirited girl of living free and in ecstasy; but drifted from her mind has she truly experienced the horrors of a painful life. Torture, perversions and misery.

It was rough being herself, being hidden from others. But it was for the better. At times the despair of being oneself had given her a dark state of mind.

Naiya went by the food market and brought a apple to snack on. It was a leisurely walk through a crowded marketplace while a disturbance appeared. Noticeable movement as someone was drifting off. Naiya warped herself through the crowd and discovered a dead body on the ground. Blood from the chest, pouring out vividly while rough footsteps were scattering off. Naiya followed the murderer through the crowd. Now raising her pace to catch up.

The man was too fast when suddenly he yelled in pain. His leg was pierced with a large hole of crimson liquid. Naiya stopped in an instant with what came to her vision revealed a man she recognized. It was the man that wore a hat along with firearms on his side. Surrounding guards accompanied him. Taking in the injured murderer.

His glare was slowly turned to Naiya; to which she quickly turned her back and attempted to disappear into the crowd, watching the scene.

She slightly panicked but she was confident enough to let her fate fall into her surroundings. She didn't want to discovered, known of, or targeted. All she knew was isolation.

—-

It was nightfall and Naiya decided to seclude herself from the rest of Outworld. Her mind lingered on the last event just a few days ago. Human men, those savages that had her pinned to the ground. She remembered that they were apart of the Black Dragon . She unfortunately went further back when a few of her fellow friends were taken in by them. It was an awful experience, but she had to learn to move pass it.

Unfortunately, Naiya's sainty wouldn't stay balanced for long if she had forced herself outside. So, she had come back to the near the marketplace in hopes to find a resting area, a hotel.

When she had arrived at a simple place to rest in. A middle aged woman had greeted her in front. Naiya removed her hood and mask, showing her full face to seem respectful. "A room please." She said as the woman gave her a small piece of paper with the number '06'.

Naiya smiled and proceeded to find the matching room number on the paper that was given to her. As she found the room. Opening it with the provided key. What revealed inside was a small room with just a bed, drawer and mirror. It was comforted with exotic patterns and thick blankets. She instantly rested on the bed, laying the side of her head against the pillows. The scent of the room were a set of various smells of rosemary, tiger orchid and somewhat lotus.

She was deeply tired and let her eyes drop. 

(Sorry! Very short chapter so far. I just feel like it should end here. But I promise it won't be as short in future chapters.)


	3. Chapter 3 - chasin

The next morning, Naiya was met by from a droopy lit room. She felt well rested and was pleased with herself as she bathe in the scent of orchids. Naiya looked at herself in the mirror as she stared at her scar across her neck. Deep and healed but still lingered with sudden past events. She proceeded to wear her dark, black clothing.

Leaving the building, there were many people all around. Markets already filled with people in an instant.

As she strolled through, she came across the entrance to the Kolosseum. It was huge. It surrounded a big part of outworld to which she had forgotten long ago. Considering that she was only 19,000 years old, she had remembered when this was only a empty spot. Then, it was built by the Nakadan whilst serving Shao Kahn. Her mind felt dreadful remembering that time. Soon, her curiosity grew stronger, wondering what attributes and traits the new Kahn had.

Loud cursing voices were heard from her left side. It would appear to be the Emperor's Courtyard. She turned her head and glanced towards a huge crowd of people concentrating their attention at a somewhat execution stage. The unlucky soul that was to be put to execution was the man she almost followed to his death, the one to that had murdered a shopkeeper from yesterday. The one that was shot in the leg by the gunslinger.

She let her eyes scatter around her surroundings. Gathered by guards: "Today we are brought here by this man who had murdered a shopkeeper in cold blood. In these times of war, we are required to view every resource as a weapon for our emperor to use at his discretion." Naiya watched as the man cursed at the crowd.

"To kill is to dishonour Outworld's peace. Therefore having found guilty for murder, you shall be put to death." As the guard finished his speech. Two other guards held down the man, they prepared to decapitate the man to death. But in a moment in time, the man struggled in fear attempting to escape to which was shot to death immediately before tying anything. She looked at the side of the execution stage. And of course, it was the same man that she always saw to be around Outworld.

He was human, he was from Earthrrealm, it was quite obvious and yet Naiya had wondered why he was apart of the Kahn's embassies.

She parted herself from the crowd and continued through the marketplace once again. She cursed at herself from the excessive lingering in the outworld markets. She liked how happy everyone was despite its dark past. When still, she wasn't clear on the new Kahn's traits. She wished to meet him, although putting herself out there would be dangerous. Naiya prepared to buy some supplies for herself as she was preparing to leave some place else.

When she had went under the shade, hiding from the sunlight. She had felt some intriguing presence behind her. She did not want to turn around nor look.

"Finally found you. Kano's been really angry with your disappearance. He ain't finished with you. So, you'll be coming with us." She saw the savage men once again. They seemed to be following her after the other incident a few days ago. She slowly backed away, her heart hitting her ribcage rapidly. "You must leave me alone. You're kind has done so much to my friends. Isn't that sufficient enough for you?" Her eyes drying out to which brought piercing tears.

"Don't care. Kano's rules. Let's keep this calm and still. Now, come to with us." They proceeded towards her. Naiya shook her head and rushed to her left. Through a alleyway. Dangling clothing, animals and some bystanders shocked by her speed and the interference conducting. The men screamed for her, while Naiya's sanity was becoming severe. She was deathly afraid of her situation. But she knew she was slightly safe in Outworld. She had to get the attention of the Kahn's guards.

Constantly bumping into people she headed to a unknown direction. When she had laid her eyes upon one of the guards. Bumping into one of them roughly, laying her hands onto them shaking into desperation. "Please help me, t-there a-are in-intruders after me!"

"Miss, calm down. Are you from Outworld?" Their response wasn't at all Naiya had expected. The men chasing her was almost in contact with her and immediately she had to stumble away from that area. Her first instinct was to run at their first meeting. She could kill them yet but she did not want any violence to occur.

Soon, it had seemed that the men who were chasing her had been drawing attention to themselves, they were apprehended. Naiya sighed with relief. But when she had taken a few steps. It had seemed one of them had drifted off to a different path. She was caught in a dark area, taken in the grasp by one of them. "Keep still you fucking whore. You're causing a lot of trouble for me and my men. Now I got ya." He smiled to which gave Naiya a uncomfortable feeling. She wept rapidly and tried to escape his grasp. The man was muscular and strong. Unable to escape.

A Soft but piercing sound was heard quite close. The expression on the man's face was in uneasiness and in bewilderment. She had felt his muscles falling into a frail state. A wet blood splatter she felt.

Feeling a confused relief as her head turned in front of her. The cowboy.

"...Glad I left them." He sighed, looking down at the body.

Naiya proceeded to move away but the man hooked onto Naiya's forearm. "Hold on t' your horses now. Now, tell me why the Black Dragon is after you."

"I don't want to bring any attention to myself from you. You must let go of me!"

"You ain't answerin' my question. You can either cooperate, or you'll be meetin' with the Emperor." Naiya cursed at herself for being such a troublemaker to which it aggravated her. "You've been causin' a lot trouble to the Outworld's people."

"I was not the one who caused trouble in the markets. Those disgusting canines were after me!" A vexing anger grew inside her.

He scoffed. He had looked like he had a thought on his mind but soon brought back his attention on her.

"It's time you see the Kahn." Pulling her to his direction.


	4. Chapter 4 - get yourself together

With a final pull from the force of her arm, she tumbled but did not fall. Immediately, from being free, she ran. But all of a sudden, Kotal Kahn's men had her surrounded. Her eyes widen from no fear but from sadness. She could not even think of escaping, she lowered herself then calmed down.

When she was in contact of the emperor, she sought for the cowboy, the man in which gleamed with obscure interest. Despite such anger and annoyance that Naiya kept, she wanted to speak, but her words would not matter in this situation and perhaps would make matters worst. She kept silent, boiling vexation in her cheeks and mind.

"Do you understand why you are here?" The emperor spoke with stern questioning.

Naiya did not reply, keeping her mouth shut at all times. Kotal Kahn squinted his eyes. He directed the guards with ease. They gave space, leaving her in the open. "You take interest in me. Yet, you portray a reckless aura."

"I- I have to leave, I need to keep -" She stuttered her words as painful tears came across her cheeks from frustration. What a mess of things she made, she wanted out quietly with no fuss, but her past had kept onto her tightly. "I wish no harm to your people. I-it - I was attacked. I- I had to run." Her words carried with heaviness, her throat was dried from such error.

"I was informed that it was was the acts of the Black Dragon." The Emperor said as he glanced at the western. Biting her lip, she nodded rapidly. The Kahn went closer to her, examining her appearance. Noticing her icy blue eyes, bright hair and exotic skin. His fingertips onto the bottom of her chin, turning her head every direction. "You are no Earthrealmer, nor from Outworld. What are you? Perhaps a being from the Netherrealm?"

Naiya was in a rough state, standing in front of the Kahn was a difficult situation. No answers would be even worse for her. She had to speak now, or never again. "-My kind does not exist anymore. A part of us have scattered. I- I don't know if any of us are still alive..." Her tone was dreading from

"I have asked you about your kind. What are you? Does your kind have a name?" His tone now stern but pushy.

She did not look at him.

"-I-I don't w-"

"The Emperor asked you a question." The Western called out as Naiya was collapsing along her words. He pulled out his single handed firearms and raised it against her temple. Silent tears fell once more.

"I' am - .. _Nymph." _She dropped her head down to look at the ground. She felt ashamed of herself, feeling broken and empty.

"An Edenian?" The Kahn said.

"No.. We were a smaller part of them. Lived much longer.. But passed away much faster-"

"Please you have to let me go. Now you know everything explicit part of me! And I have to run far because I've been EXPOSED FOR ALL T-"

One of the guards hit her roughly on the side of the neck enough for her to shut up.

The Emperor did not speak. Only hidden thoughts were clouding up his mind.

Kotal Kahn spoke in his own tongue to his guards, gesturing for an unknown action. His embassies backed away.

And at this point, Naiya was in pure frustration and agony. She did not know what the Kahn had said, and so in annoyance she attacked one of the guards whilst the others all around. By her sudden reaction, the guards attempted to apprehend her.

Naiya ran out of the entrance of the Emperor's place. She felt passing shots around her surroundings. Her breathe was falling apart . All around her was but confusion, she was still in Kotal Kahn's palace; through the gardens, it felt like a maze. She stopped her ways as she couldn't tell where she was headed.

Through loops and unknown pathways, she was panicking. She thought to herself angrily, wishing she did not have to be violent to the Kahn's guards, but she needed to get away.

"Hold it right there." A voice that scattered her thoughts away. "We don't want that pretty little face of yours to be blown to smithereens, do we now?" It was always him, the Kahn's little Earthrealmer guard.

"Why is a Earthrealmer like you serving the Kahn?" Naiya said bitterly.

"It don't matter what I am as long as I'm bein' paid." He came closer still with his fire arm aiming low.

"Now, I ain't above shootin' a lady. You cooperate, you won't get your head blown off."

Naiya smiled. "-It's preferable to die then to be imprisoned." The man chuckled.

"Imprisoned? Kotal Kahn wanted to take you in from the Black Dragon." He said.

Naiya did not blink but still she didn't want any part with the Kahn. She continued to stay silent as the man took a grip of her arm, leading her back to the place.

Perhaps it was better this way.


	5. Chapter 5 - some velvet morning

(I'm so obsessed with this song)

There were some parts of the palace that reminded her of Edenia, but most importantly the place she grew up in.

She had apologized for her actions to the Kahn. Being placed in some empty chambers. She had suddenly wondered why she being given such hospitality. Naiya was still tense about herself and her situation. Despite such benevolent actions given to her, anything unexpected could happen.

"Well, well. Looks like er' one of us now." It was the cowboy once again, near her doorway, greeting her.

"I wish not be apart of anything." She addressed.

He scoffed. "I don't recall gettin' your name."

She huffed. "Naiya." She exclaimed.

"Naiya..." He softly said her name under his breath. "Erron Black."

"I doubt that I'll even need to remember your name." He chuckled a bit. "Well I'll sure as blazes remember yours."

"Listen, whatever the Black Dragon wants with you, they won't get you here. You're safe."

"They know I'm here! Outworld guards had apprehended them and you killed one of them!" Naiya was irritated.

"The Black Dragon ain't infiltrating with Kotal Kahn's embassies."

"How do you what the Black Dragon will do or not do? What do you know about them?" Naiya questioned.

Erron looked at his side and stayed silent. "Night, buttercup." He exited her room. 

Naiya brushed off their conversation, looking at the blood orange sunset; how fast the day was cycling. She didn't want to be forced into her room. So she stepped out into corridors, the beige pillars and stone walls. How unique it was, how nostalgic it was for her.

She decided to run little memories across her mind, remembering her friends; Ellara, Serene and Ida. She had a sense that they were still alive but times were passing quickly and the past is now nothing and happiness was out of reach. Naiya still felt tense and unsure of her current situation, and what exactly the Emperor wanted with her.

Naiya felt a tad bit uneasy when she had encountered the Outworld's guards. Paranoia was overwhelming her mind.

—

In the morning, she lingered on her bed for sometime, a cold stone weighing inside her brain. Too many thoughts pacing and too many possibilities she had thought of.

She had spent most of her time in her room, not knowing when she was needed for the day. She was hesitant to leave her room, showing her face to anyone. Feeling almost dizzy, like a bit of vertigo had hit her. Underneath the glooming warmth that the inside of her room had hoarded. Keeping her almost unwell.

Out of frustration, she stormed out of the room. Ignoring the grogginess that soon caught up with her, leaving her room she stumbled into a couple of guards staring at her.

Naiya went through the halls and stopped when she was outside. When she met the sun with her eyes, placing her hand against her forehead for comfort, she had heard upcoming footsteps.

"Ma'am, your presence is acquired by Emperor Kotal Kahn." One of his guards had addressed to her. Nodded her head and taking in a second to proceed. The guards providing her the pathway.

—-

When she arrived; a huge table to which a couple of interesting people have gathered along with the cowboy she had already met, and of course Kotal Kahn. A reptilian man and a obscure figure wearing red and black. Her eyes adjusted frequently on them as they soon glanced back at her, taking her eyes off of them once again.

"Morning, Naiya. Hope you have slept well."  
The Emperor said.

"I don't remember establishing my name to you." She responded.

"Erron Black has addressed your name to me." Naiya glared at Erron to which he added a small nod back at her.

"Your curiosity must linger in you for a long time. You wonder why you are taken in."

She nodded.

"I seek an alliance, you to join my treaty for a better future of Outworld. Against a rebellion."

She stared at him blankly. Feeling itchy under her bags, her muscles torn apart from the inside. She felt slightly flattered by his request but hesitant as she wasn't the type to be apart of anything. "What have I proven to be even considered into your treaty?" She smiled confused, chuckling softly.

"You are underestimate the value you hold in your blood."

Naiya chuckled dimly once again. "My immortality? The blood of a harlot?" She chuckled once again, a laughter that drifted into despair. It was starting to be noticeable.

"Are you unwell?" Kotal asked.

"No. -I am not fit for your alliance. It's - not" Naiya stopped. She turned around, facing her head away from everyone else. Her breathing went shaky and rapid. Attempting to calm herself down. Looks that had gathered all around, in slight bewilderment and in dim concern for her.

"Perhaps you lack nourishments." Kotal gestured the female workers to assist her. They surrounded her, hooking their arms in her arms. A sweet aura all around them, their exotic war paint scattering against their skin and native accessories that gave a accent to their bodies.

Leaving the room to scatter.

—

She was bathed, given sustenances and provisions to better fit her health and mental state.

When she was ready, she had returned to the meeting room with less guards and was filled with the important embassies along with the Kahn.

Naiya sat herself down feeling a bit better to which she disliked for some odd reason. Stares from all around the room: the reptile, the mysterious spectre, and Erron Black.

"I expect that you are well nourished, prepared for a proper answering to my proposition." He sat tall and stern.

Naiya sighed. "What is the benefit of joining your treaty?" She questioned.

"I understand the experiences and state to which your kind had endured for many years. I will give you a purpose into my alliance, along my side."

Naiya set her head down, reflecting to her self and her surroundings. Breathing in softly; "Fine." She said. "But I will go on my own ways on finding the Black Dragon; killing every one of them!"

Kotal Kahn soaked in her words. "That is only your affair, it will not be Outworld's responsibility." Standing up he approached Naiya, giving his hand to her to which she took. A gesture of gratitude and acceptance.


	6. Chapter 6 - settlin in

The Kahn has left; along with his fellow guards. The reptilian and the ghost had drifted off to some other place. Naiya didn't move as she contemplated her actions and words from meeting, examining every possibility from her accepting her settlement in the Kahn's Commune.

When she had brought her mind back to reality, she noticed that Erron Black was walking strangely slow in front her. Like he was almost waiting for her. She shrugged off that thought and proceeded to walk forward.

But of course he had caught up with her.

"So, your' now apart of Kotal's club. After all that trouble', I knew you were special when I laid eyes on you."

Naiya furrowed her eyes. "You should keep your eyes off of me." She said bitterly. Leaving the room for the final time.

She heard his footsteps, stilling hoping to reach her. "Listen here, you should considerate yourself lucky. But don't screw this up, you got a lot of ways you can prove yourself to be a value to Kotal."

Into the stone, open corridors she walked through, she felt the warm breeze passing by. The sky was glowing with tainted cyan and hidden clouds. "Who is the reptile and the mysterious one? Are they also like you?" Naiya asked monotonously.

"Servants of the past Kahn, and now for the current Emperor. The reptile is - well just Reptile and the other fellow is named 'Ermac' , ghastly little thing he is."

Erron stopped just in front of her. "Tomorrow morning, I got a job for you ,to keep you busy."

Naiya took the information in, keeping her glare out of Erron's way. He supposedly went his own way, leaving Naiya. 

—-

It would appear that Naiya's current intentions remained empty, returning to her room which was provided with some provisions. Grabbing an apple to which was her favourite, a golden red apple, biting into its surface, relinquishing it's crunch, and it's transparent blood.

Silent was all she knew, a time to which she gathered a memory for her to escape through for a bit. Remembering her friends, the closest to her. Her red hair and emerald eyes. Freckled skin and silky hair: Ellara. The last she ever heard of her was from when she had escaped, her desire to be in with the forest. Leaving everyone to scatter. Naiya was the youngest one in fact. Her mind was an adolescent, her body pure as an ethereal fae, but speckled with carnal markings. 

(Extremely short. Sorry)


	7. Chapter 7 - here comes the cowboy

Her feet was frozen in place, a cold but warming feeling around her body. The blanket sometimes not sufficient and sometimes was. A deep voice called out to her. She was half asleep but she awoken anyway as it felt like her surroundings was in an urgent feeling.

"Time to wake up, princess." Here came the cowboy.

Naiya glared at him, embracing the covers. "Would you please give me time to cloth myself?" He raised his hands and quickly exited out of her room, shutting the door.

Naiya climbed out of the bed and proceeded to dress herself.

When she was ready, her hair was tied up. She had a feeling she had to do some work. Naiya followed him. She looked at his gear. Red armor, brown vest and the mask to which he always wore.

"Today, I got you a little job for you. You wanna be useful. Do some deeds."

"Are these orders from Kotal Kahn?"

"Sure, he wants me to give you somethin' to do."

"-What are we going to do?" The cowboy and the girl walked down the corridors and supposedly were heading outside. His armor was different from yesterday. Charcoal black and taupe white. It was opulent for some reason; out of the place for a primitive man that kept a dexterous demeanour.

"Folk's been taken by the Tarkatans; families and children. Supposedly for their blood-feasting rituals."

"They still do that? After all these years I wish they would've stopped." Naiya questioned. Erron scoffed at her comment. "Nothin' can stop people-eatin' animals."

They arrived directly outside in the open to which a couple of 'horses' were set for them. The sun was gleaming like paradise once again. It slightly lighten her mood swings and her skin felt fresher for some reason.

Slowly she approached the horses. Examining their fur and accents. "You know how to ride?" He questioned, looking down at her.

"Yes, a long time ago. I'm fine." She stepped on the step of the saddle and made herself comfortable of the back of the animal.

—

Through the desert sands, beige canyons, a beautiful landscape or which they rode through. It was pretty long ride through Outworld, mostly silence was given through the ride and Naiya was mostly busy admiring the warmth and ambience while on the horse.

"So, you're a... a Nymph?" He said out of the blue. His question slightly jumped Naiya. She looked at him; waiting for a response to which he steadied his eyes in the pathway right in front of him. "...Yes, I've lived for 19,000 years and I do not age. Nor die of old age." She prevented her gaze at him.

"How many men have you seduced, I wonder?" He chuckled dimly behind his mask. Naiya lowered her eyes in a electrifying vexation. "None. I was born in the time where our purpose was... - forbidden. We don't do such vulgar acts anymore. We're free!" Naiya was fleeting with a dark cloud around. "Are we there yet?" Her voice slightly annoyed. She appeared as a angsts adolescent to which she basically was in her kind and age.

"Just around the corner, doll." He addressed. They hurried their horses just a couple feet further through the canyon they rode. 

An open village to which they saw. Red flags and crimson drapes. The smell of gore and carnage was pungent in the air. Voices of husk and terror was heard. Erron climbed off his horse and crouched down by the open view. Examine and scanning the environment. Naiya got off her horse and proceeded to be at Erron's side. Looking at him: "Is our purpose here to come save the missing people of Outworld?" Naiya asked softly.

"Naw, we're findin' those who are exactly responsible, and we kill em'." He exclaimed.

"And why are 'we' the only ones to do this? Wouldn't Kotal Kahn's armies do this instead? This is a whole village." Naiya addressed with slight question mixed with irritation. Erron rolled his eyes in response. "I'm doing this because I'm bein' paid for killin'." He looked at Naiya who had a furrowed face. "-And because I got orders from the Kahn. Let's get goin'." He shifted his body. Moving around the village. Naiya soon followed his movement and remained in a stealthy position.

Naiya eyed Erron whom had his hand readied on his holster. "Your firearms will cause extreme noise. I suggest we do this quietly." She said. Erron shifted his hand away from his gun. "And if all falls, I'm shootin' every one of them." Naiya nodded dimly. They proceeded around the village, out of sight and buried themselves into the walls and drapes, tents and near barrels. Naiya was slightly fearful for her situation. She wasn't at all used to such dangerous stealth to which could lead to life or death, the fear of being found out. She just had to depend on Erron.

They soon gathered around the grotesque part of the village. Hanging bodies, skinned and covered in dripping rubies. Bloodied floors, bones as deco. Naiya's throat swelled up with disgust, her mouth rising to the surface. Her eyes dilated in such repulsion.

"-Damn animals." Erron commented. He glanced at Naiya who had her hand covering her mouth; was extremely uncomfortable. "You doin alright?"

"I'm fine! We should do our bidding and get out of here!" Naiya stood up, readied herself but immediately crouched down as someone just passed by her. The Tarkatan looked different than any other male villager. He was possibly the leader. "There's our boy: Baraka. The top of the Tarkatans."

"We kill him right?"

"We give em a warnin, unless they ain't cooperatin', we kill one of their own." Erron said. "Then why are we sneaking then?"

"You suggested we sneak, so here we are. Plus; I reckon we get a better look at their little village." Erron stood up and proceeded to walk out in the open. Naiya panicked but had no choice but to follow him.

"Howdy folks." Erron took a stride to which the Tarkatans soon were startled by his sudden appearance. "Ladies." He tipped his hat to a couple of fellow female Tarkatans. 'Baraka' the suppose leader of the Tarkatans, he stepped forward to Erron. Every bit of them surrounded Erron and Naiya. Sniffing them out, examining their inners and scents.

"You dare invade the Tarkatan camp? We will devour your flesh!" Baraka exclaimed. The brooding eyes of the Tarkatan leader glanced at Naiya. "Do you offer us food?"

Erron chuckled at his comment. "Naw. Word on the street is; you've been kidnappin' folk from Kotal's part of town and he ain't liking it, chopping up folk, eatin' them."

"Why has Kotal Kahn not come here for himself? Has he brought us food for us to feed on? How pathetic of him." Baraka 'grinned' in ecstasy. His fellow kind chuckled with him.

Erron pulled out his firearms and aimed at the leader. Everyone shifted in a defensive state, growling and hissing like feral beasts. "I'm givin' you a warnin', keep far from the Kahn's people or you'll get a bullet in every one of your fellow 'kind'." Erron kept his eyes set on the unamused thing. A gleeful expression could be appearing on the Tarkatan's obscure demeanour. Naiya still uneasy, surrounded by frightening beings; their desire and lust for blood and meat, hunger dwelling in their darkening minds.

"You do not order us! Leave! Or else we SLIT YOUR FRAIL THRO-"

Piercing shot that had exploded into one of the Tarkatans head. Wrath, bewilderment and astonishment. The leader quickly glanced at what the cowboy had done. One of his own; shattered along with their scarlet insides out on the sandy floors. Baraka's lit up with enragement. He immediately charged at Erron who moved his body out of the way, avoiding a fatal swipe of the angered thing.

Everyone dispersed , everyone in complete shock and yet, everyone at been seen as vicious. Naiya proceeded to keep herself away as Erron attacked everyone with his guns. Naiya felt afraid and stiff as she felt empty within her actions. 

—- to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 - sad girl

Everyone was after them. Hunger and rage. Naiya felt useless, stepping further back into the distance unknowingly to what's behind her back. Ferocious hands and the touch of another had took a grasp of her arms. Naiya screamed in terror, struggling to slip through the beasts hands. But, that wasn't the point, she could be eviscerated in any moment. Her eyes teary and her veins were set on fire.

Erron's presence was unknown as his shots were fired nearby. Being fed by anxiety from the moment she was willingly separating herself from him. Naiya felt it's heavy, hungry breath; waving close to her nape.

"Petty little girl, I will feel replenished on eatin-"

The Tarkatan's voice turned into fragments as she felt the mucky blood of the thing exploded on her face and neck. She glared at the body that fell. Looking back at the source that killed the being. "Come on'." He addressed to her.

They ran out of the village, angered voices and shouts following them behind.

They quickly gathered themselves on the horses. Galloping away and away, farther and farther. Soon Naiya's boiling blood settled to a normal state. Her eyes lowering down, still attempting to adjust herself to serenity.

Erron Black glanced at Naiya who had a very darkening mood around her. "You okay?" He said.

"You did not handle it well. They were enraged!" She exclaimed bitterly. "Kotal Kahn gives no shits about the Tarkatans. Seeing that I killed - quite a few of them. They'll get the message."

Naiya glared at him with annoyance. "They will come to Outworld with a war! Blood thirsty for revenge! You savagely murdered half of their people!"

"Calm down, they ain't the kind to negotiate. All they do is kill folk and eat em'. I'm doing what I'm bein' paid for."

Naiya turned her head away from him, gesturing her horse to speed up ahead of him. Riding through the pitiful breezes, windy air of remorse that held onto her. Still, she was unsure of why she was even defending people-eating things.

Suddenly she slowed down her horse because honestly she wasn't entirely aware of where she going. She had to follow Erron's lead back to home.

—

Back when they had arrived, Naiya, immediately came off her horse and proceeded to walk away through the opening. Erron had stopped her. "Hold it now. We need to check in with the Emperor." Naiya huffed, waiting for Erron to step in front of her to which she slowly followed.

Erron wasn't entirely aware of where Kotal Kahn was, so he had asked one of the guards to which helped escort them to Kotal's current presence.

They waited in the meeting room that had an opening of the outside. A refreshing breeze that held the necessity to brush Naiya's tense emotions. Her annoyance as well. Kotal soon arrived that shifted their empty thoughts away into nothing, concentrating on the Emperor that had walked in. "What is your status on the Tarkatans?"

Naiya glared at Erron. "They got the message. Had to kill a couple of them. Went smooth I reckon." He responded with a sense of sarcasm. Kotal looked at Naiya who did not pay much attention to their meeting. "Naiya?" Kotal called out; Naiya's eyes shot up.

"Yes?" She said softly. He only wanted her attention. Glancing back at the cowboy. "You have done well, Erron Black."

"When will I get paid?" He asked.

"Soon." The Emperor took one look at he Naiya and Erron, and soon exited the room. Naiya mostly looked at her fingers, her skin, gleaming at every explicit detail of herself. She felt empty. Erron began to leave, taking a obscure glance at her and soon left.

She took her time and softly stood up, passing through the stone doors, making her way down the corridors. A walk through the open air, the outside that was visible to the eye. Blood orange skies gathered around from above.

A sudden emptiness and desolation was weighing in her head. Her chest swinging with uneasiness. A blue rose gleaming inside her intellect. Breathing softly, breathing heavily. Softening her dreaded paradise, her surroundings soon became hallow and departed, blurry and translucent. She crouched down against the wall, embracing her palms against the textured walls. She did not know why her state of mind was drifting off into sorrow. Sadness holding onto her. A sad, sad girl.

She began to wept, tears painfully clawing out of her eye sockets. Out in the open, she did not want to further her situation in public for anyone else to encounter or to see. Naiya hurriedly came to find her room, charging at the door, and came to meet her bed. Comforting herself, the slumber was her only friend. Her own ease for now.

Her mouth was gushing with salvia, intense despair was piercing her to which gave her a breakdown. Drift into a darkening slumber, her eyes pushed away the tears and her mind took a sip of melatonin. Making her fall asleep once again.

—

Not eating, not resting. Her mind set in pitch black. The expected sunlight rose again. Her room was pretty dark to say the least. It lacked light and any source of brightness.

A sudden rush of thought came to her mind. Still remembering the reckless time from yesterday. She felt an urge of confidence.

Naiya rushed out of her room and proceeded to find Kotal. She went to the meeting room to which in her surprise; he wasn't there. Naiya was disappointed, she didn't feel like searching for him, and unlucky for her; she did not entirely know the whereabouts of the Kahn's place. When she had turned her body around, she was met with someone she always saw but never really met. The reptile.

It was taller than her; smelled entirely more repelling. And his features were immersive. "What are you doing here?" It's deep, gnarly voice questioned to her.

She stared back at him blankly. "You are Reptile. I've never really met you." Naiya said.

"I am in no mood for acquaintances! Leave now!" Naiya wasn't impressed nor frightened.

"You're quite an interesting - thing. There is so many species that I've never really discovered." Her eyes shot up with a glow.

"Leave now, or I will feed on your carcass!" He still remained hostile to her, it wasn't visible. He wouldn't do such a reckless thing to her, especially from where he was standing. All she did was smile. "I only want to find Kotal Kahn, I have to speak with him. Perhaps you know his whereabouts?" He did not speak for a second nor in an instant like he seemed to.

"...Come, I will show you." His tone remained dark and brooding. His stench still became a nuisance to her, but she wanted to be benevolent for some reason. She walked with him back out through the corridors. The bright sky to which she previously known had turned dim. Cloudy almost. It was one of those days. 

"I am Naiya, and you?"

"I am fully aware of your name. I am but called Reptile." He replied in an instant. Naiya gave him a puzzling look. "You do not have a name?"

"I remain with one, to which I won't share to YOU." He stopped and looked at her in annoyance. "We are here now." Naiya looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Reptile." He sneered and left quickly.

An unknown door she opened, a more exotic room to which appear. Gleaming sunlight peeping through the cracks. A paradise awaiting.


	9. Chapter 9 - somethin' stupid

Golden air to which The Emperor stood below it. He was alone, which was good for her. Half expecting Erron to be by the Kahn's side; to which he was not present.

Kotal turned his head to Naiya; being well aware of his surroundings first. "Yes, Naiya?"

She stepped forward onto the stairs that were dressed in emerald, green vines. "I needed to speak to you."

"Of what matter?"

Naiya gleamed to her side, passing her vision upon the beautiful atmosphere, preparing her words. "About yesterday, the Tarkatans..." Kotal paid deep attention to her body language, hesitant. "I believe that- the Tarkatans are going for war... -"

Kotal looked at her puzzled. "Why do you assume that?" He questioned

"Because Erron Black did not reason with them - he only murdered most of them. They will come back for more blood! It won't end well" He gave an expression of being notified. Nodding his head, looked a little bit disappointed.

" I see." He looked at Naiya once more. "You may leave."

It appeared that there conversation had ended it right there due to someone entering. Of course, it was Erron. He came to discuss some privatematters with Kotal. Perhaps a job. But she thought this might've been the last of it.

"Howdy, Kotal." Erron greeted him as he entered, the doors closed as Naiya quickly went away. Avoiding to catch any more words their conversation.

She looked at him dimly while he gave back his glare as well. Feeling a bit assured, she left quickly.

—-

Outside to where orchids were, where the lotus rested on lily pads just on the surface of the ponds. How ethereal her surroundings were. The birds spoke and sang, free and free.

Naiya felt serene for the first time. Her eyes were caught by a moving thing. A little exotic bird that accidentally missed the land and instead landed on the waters. Naiya softly walk towards it and examined it, but quickly cupped it underneath her palms.

It's feathers were baby blue complimented with greens. It's feather's were soaked in water, drenched. She finally noticed that the bird's left wing was broken. It had fell into the water due to its unbalanced flight. Naiya was immediately concerned. Her eyes soften up, brushing the bird's feathers and slowly examined its wings.

She titled her head to see the details of the bone structure. Rubbing delicate fiction between her fingers, slowly and softly handled the bird's wing in between her finger and gently rubbed against the bones. Warm and mending, the bones of the wings soon were softening up. Naiya smiled sweetly, the bird chirped. Releasing her grasp on the little fellow, she let it fly away.

The sound of sprinkling water and the tainted breeze wafting back and forth. She glanced back at the flowers, daffodils and blooming plantation. It was time she headed back in.

—

Back into the corridors, a more dimming cold air was settling inside.

She knew something was coming. Rough footsteps, possibly a guard or maybe Reptile. Before she could fully see what she was looking at, turning her head; her body was shoved abruptly into the stone pillar. Erron had her severely pinned to which Naiya's eyes grew weary and staggered. Her chest pulsating in shock.

"What the hell did you tell Kotal?" His hand tightening onto her clavicle. Her eyes only stared blankly at his own and remained breathless. "Tell me goddamn it!" He exclaimed angrily. To which was the first time she had seen him so crossed. He was always so smug, coquette or brash. Naiya had to be honest it frightened her a bit, but she needed to calm herself, remain on a low-level mood.

"-I don't know what you're talking about." She turned her head away from his glance, her words almost sardonic. To his response; he pressed more pressure on her clavicle causing her to wince in discomfort.

"I can do a lot more' than a squeeze on the shoulder'." He said. Naiya shoved him away from her and furrowed her eyes at him.

"Fuck. Off. I told him what exactly he should expect from your savagery!" She backed away from him. His eyes still fixated on her.

He cocked his head at her. "Ooh, kitty's got claws." Chuckling at her response. You can sense his tone was aggravating and taunting. "Looks like you got a tongue enough for 10 rows of teeth." He laughed dimly once agin. Naiya was bothered by his tone, soon she left quickly. Slightly scared but more annoyed.

She hurried, walking away rapidly from him. His voice was running through her mind, she knew what she did was right. He was being an asshole, she thought; she scoffed from her vulgar mind. Running back to her room, she closed the door and searched for the mirror.

Her eyes were weary but slowly faded away from the sunlight she supposedly was offered to. Her face radiating a glow. She took a deep look at her own face. Her baby blue eyes and her wavy, platinum hair. She removed part of her clothing that had draped over her left clavicle. Examining wether or not he had left a mark, it left a hardening feeling against her bone. Softly pressing against her skin. It was starting to build up with pain.

For some reason, it gave her a warming feeling. Strange and eternal. A mark of-

Naiya thought about her experiences just earlier, wether or not it was somethin stupid she had done. She felt the need to bring this exact and explicit news to the emperor. She felt that there should be an upcoming war from those freaks. They may continue or not. It was slipping on either her side or Erron's side.

She was only recently involved in the Outworld's side. To be by the Kahn's side.

Naiya pressed her hand against her greasy strands. And huffed when she immediately was noticing how her body was feeling.

She rushed out of the room and proceeded to find the female servants.

—

Later on, she was given a proper cleaning. But only she did the it all herself. She refused assistance from the maids and slowly adjusted herself into the waters.

She sunk her head completely into the bath to wet her hair.

Her body felt grimy, almost sticky. She reached over to a little table that had the condiments of hygiene care. A bowl of scented scrub, the colour of lilac that had had little bits of flowers. She grabbed a handful of it and pressed it against her skin. Naiya began to receive hygienic offerings to herself and quickly gotten herself cleaned up.

Finally done, she quickly wore a more comfortable outfit. A crimson halter with soft fabric and charcoal black bottom and with dark-brown leather boots with a nice lace pattern in front of it.

She bowed her head towards the female assistants and smiled sweetly. Feeling better than ever before, she returned to her room. Content and washed, all the dark thoughts drifting away.


	10. Chapter 10 - time moves slow

Days have passed and Naiya soon grew cold to a certain someone. Naiya hadn't been inside for a while. Finally she had a job for herself; a lookout, quite a small task but it was better than being kept inside. Her abilities were unseen, unknown to many. She wondered if Kotal Kahn really knew what he was doing.

The marketplace to which she wondered through was packed. Many fellow people in ease. It seemed that today was going to be a uneventful day. Naiya proceeded to cloud her mind with thoughts and upcoming future events when she should approach the Black Dragon clan. But it was a lone mission. An empty solution for herself. And yet, petty vengeance.

Naiya's eyes caught tightly onto a specific figure. Watching closely, squinting her eyes, she observed the obscure person. She stepped through the crowd and proceeded to confront the person. She finally saw what they were doing: stealing. Naiya grabbed their arm and faced them with their eyes.

It was a woman, just as young as her. Pretty too. Finally she recognized her ethereal look. "Ira?" Short dark hair, golden hazel eyes. Pouty lips.

The woman looked at her blankly. "H-how do you know my name?"

"Ira. It's me, Naiya. I know you. You're a Nymph. Just like me." She smiled softly hoping to appear friendly to a familiar face. Still, the woman looked at her bewildered; almost frightened.

"-How do you know that? — I- I must go." The girl released Naiya's grip, rushing through the crowd. In despair and desperation; Naiya followed her.

"Please! I-I know you, don't-" She almost screamed but lowered her tone as she didn't want to cause so much attention to herself.

Her heart began racing as she was so determined on catching her. Suddenly, the woman panicked as she was undoubtedly followed by Naiya. "Get away from me!" The girl exclaimed at her; pushing everyone all around her. Naiya rushed and rushed through the ground, ignoring everyone beside her. "Wait!" Naiya continued to yell for her.

It went into a running fest, Naiya charged through the confused crowd, her heavy but light body shoving every weight around her. The girl proceeded to run through the more homey areas, behind the buildings , through the alleyways, she followed Ira. The girl was really fast, almost hard for Naiya to catch.

The girl used whatever was in front of her to create a temporary solution for her. Naiya jumped and attempted to evade her obstacles. She doesn't remember or know her at all. Confused and treachery was holding her down. She followed her out in the crowd once again; clouded and soon made it more difficult for her to hook upon. Where did she go? Naiya wondered; panicking that she was no where to be found. Her eyes widened. An overwhelming feeling had engulfed her. She was really gone. A part of her dispersed.

Loud muttering, loud voices and loud stares. Secluded in the cruel world once more. Instantly she felt a tightening grip on her arm, turning her around to Erron who shut away the blooming terror. Naiya finally noticed how her breathing was blaring. "What are ya' doin?" His voice wiping away the chattering all around.

"-I'm - I was trying to find someone... now they're gone..." Her eyes trailed away. Almost tearing up with no emotion.

"You caused a lot of shit for folk around here." Naiya looked at him in disgust. Annoyed by his comment. She dashed away from him. Erron continued to follow her. "Now, hold on for a minute. You were you chasin'?" He questioned.

Naiya sighed once again. "No one. - turns out they were - unimportant." She addressed. Erron had a more of a immersed expression. "Unimportant?" He scoffed. "You lost just them. They ain't 'unimportant'."

She turned to him angrily. "Look, it is not your concern! Leave me alone." She instantly walked further away but she kept being stopped. "It is my concern if your planin' on keepin' secrets from the Emperor." His voice now more harsher. She kept wondering why she was consistently set up with arguments between them.

"I am not keeping secrets. This is my own personal matter!" She huffed once again, looking deeply at him. "And you; starting disputes against me. I am dejected from your constant bickering!" Naiya's eyes starting to wet, a red tint hovering her eyeballs. It was quite obvious how moved she was; annoyed but now into despondency. Growing more and more weary to which she lost connection to the girl she was hoping to confront. Shedding tears right in front of him before running off.

She was just being dramatic.

—-

Naiya charged inside the place to which was hoping to quickly move inside her room.

But she another voice had called her. Kotal Kahn.

"Naiya." He called out. She stopped and sucked up the swollen mucus inside her nose and eyes, and throat. Forcing her emotions to mend quickly than they should've been.

"Yes, Emperor?"

He walked forward with his arms behind his back. His teal eyes gleaming down at Naiya. He noticed her dripping emotions but did not wish to speak of it. "I have a task for you; one to which you can find enduring." Naiya nodded as a response.

"I have many enemies that stand by the sun as by today. Many that are a threat to the people of Outworld. There is one that sat by Shao Kahn's throne long ago; greed which consumes him. Kollector he is called. He steals from Outworld. A lackey that needs to be found." That was a mouthful for her, still she was confident enough to settle on the task.

"Where could he be?"

"Last of our witnesses say he resides in the dead woods. Near the mountains, perhaps in hiding. Look for him. I will send my guards to your side tonight." Kotal Kahn stood tall, brooding over her as she felt assured of herself. "Any details that I should know?"

"Kollector is a Nakadan creature. He thieves on Outworld's people and is needed to be taken in."

She nodded. "I will prepare."

"Very well then." Passing her, she hurried her way to her room. Her heart pacing, excited but as well as afraid. She assured herself throughout. With her hair tied up to a messy braid; dark raven outfit with copper elements complimenting the attire. It was like a solar- shadow set of clothing. The night to which she wore, perfect for the mission.

When she exited her room, a couple of guards had been waiting, escorting her outside as the night was meeting her. She looked around, scanning everyone and examined who was here besides Kotal's men. Of course, Erron Black has been joining in. Naiya immediately shot her eyes away when he has took a glance from her.

Everyone was here, they all prepared themselves, mounting their exotic 'horses' and started riding off. They rushed through the midnight air, a breeze of tightening tension running through the wind.

—-

When they had arrived in the dead woods, their objective was to find where the 'Kollector' resided. Near the mountains they searched. They all gathered.

At this point, Naiya wasn't entirely sure what she was searching for. A cave perhaps. Near the mountains she kept telling herself. The trees of the dead woods were certainly what it stood for. Being empty and dead.

"Here! I have found something." One of the guards called out. Everyone gathered around an opening. Dark and crimson. It looked as if there were many footsteps. It was dusty and rough. But, most importantly ominous. Inside the cave, it started out with unknown ways, many dark openings. Everyone looked at each other, starting out a plan.

"You, woman, we go to the left." One of guards gestured to the others to go to the other cave openings, splitting to which made Naiya uneasy. Erron headed to the middle cave with the other men. Naiya and the chosen men soon proceeded to go through the left path. Surrounded by only two guards beside her. One of them carrying a torch to wash away the absence of light. Not much could be heard but the dark ambience it held. Too quiet she thought, she only hoped for this mission to end but they had no luck yet as they were only searching for the 'Kollector'

Unfortunately for her she wasn't entirely aware what she should expect. She kept her self cautious about her surroundings listening to every drip of water and every whispers from a rock. The stone cave to which made her slightly uncomfortable. Cold breezes in the air passing through them. Walking further and further into the tunnel all they saw were dead animal bones, now rotting carcasses and the smell of rancid blood. An empty end.

She looked at the other man that held the torch beside her, completely turning around she finally realized that there was only two of them. She looked at the man holding the torch was puzzled and slightly fearful. "Where did he go?" Naiya asked; now fully alarmed in their situation.

The guard only responded with a furrowed face, mostly agitated. "This is but a dead end. We go now." The guard exclaimed. Then after they finally heard piercing sounds, invading the quiet caves. Shots were fired from the echoing tunnels. Naiya and the guard finally rushed out of the tunnel they were in. Running through the tunnel still they finally heard loud grunting and screaming; the sounds of agony.

Before she could even head to the opening, she finally realize that the guard she was running with was gone. Perplexed and terrified she witnessed the man's body ripped from their legs. Shredding from the centre of their body exposing their intestines, - stringy, dripping blood. Pulled meat.


	11. Chapter 11 - bang bang

His blood splattered right at her, and upon the earth's walls. The remaining light was left on the ground. The dying light of the torch was the only source of brightness. Naiya could not entirely see what impacted the poor man's body. Left as pieces.

But the most gem of it all, was it's violet eyes. Emanating in the dark. Spotting it's shape that was held in front of the torch, skimpy and slender. But most of all; it's frightening features around its arms. Naiya widened her eyes, too invested in figuring out what this entity was.

She shut that curiosity away and had to move. _Fucking move! _She said.

Her breathing now becoming hallow as ever. Like her lungs were grasped tightly by a fiend's anger. It's hands curling around her breathing source. The tunnel of light felt unreachable. Her legs staggering towards it. Her eyes reeling to a pitch-black tunnel. Jaded and tightened by a trance.

That stupor was taken from her immediately as a excruciating painful stab had injected into her flesh, her thigh pierced with blood and the feeling of aching. Falling into the ground, Naiya screamed in torment, almost bawling in misery. She stood up and proceeded to run with a tore in her left thigh.

But that thing wasn't finished with her. It's tangly, slender hands had gripped onto her left leg, pulling her up from above like a rodent. She wept and once again screamed in fear for her life. It's long neck has extended its head at her, scanning her; the facade of vileness.

To a puzzling feeling in her engulfed. She dropped roughly onto the ground as she heard a gunfire blasting; impacting what held her now released her. Meeting the wet, stone ground. Naiya felt heavy weight drop. She looked at the entity that fell dead. Confused as she looked at the source that had killed the fiend.

Erron unequipped his gun, looking directly at Naiya who was almost paralyzed at her situation. "You alright'?" Naiya looked at him angered but jolted. She wasn't typically exasperated but more so at what just happened. Again, she was frightened that she could've been eviscerated. Erron extended out his hand for her to which Naiya grabbed on to. She winced strongly when she stood on two feet.

"Are ya hurt?" He moved his head glancing at any body part of hers that seemed injured; spotting her shattered flesh on her thigh. "Not lookin too good there, baby doll." Squinting his eyes at her pouring wound.

"Neither is this situation." She sighed, glancing at the perished being on the ground, it's head gushed with a bloodied hole. "Was that the 'Kollector'?" She questioned.

"Naw, - a demon f'sure."

"We were led into a death trap! - The men with me were - killed." Naiya wept softly but mostly due to frustration. She winced once more attempting to walk forward, her thigh refusing to let her walk forward. "- I c-can't-!" She leaned onto the cave walls.

"Lemme' take a look." Erron glanced at her wound. He pulled out a handkerchief and began to wrap it around her thigh. Tying it around her leg gently and tightly; she winced once again from the pressure. "There, should be good f' now. Can ya walk?"

Naiya put all her weight her on her right leg and limbed a bit further out. "It still hurts a lot, but I can manage. My body can heal it overtime." She walked out to the opening and soon there were only 2 guards still alive. She was glad that most of them weren't killed.

Limbing over to the horses, Erron whistled; coming forward them from afar and soon they came running. Naiya approached one of the horses and attempted to mount it. Erron came over and gently hovered his hand over her bottom back. "Need help?"

Naiya glared at him. "No. I'll -"She groaned in discomfort. "About you ride with me?" He asked her. Her response was a silent expression. "No, I'll ride on my own." Naiya pushed her self forcibly and managed to mount the horse. Adjusting the pain that came with it, she excused Erron.

"Let's go." She said dimly. Everyone gathered with their horses. Empty animals that no longer was linked with the departed men.

—-

Naiya did not meet with the Kahn as she hurried in her room. Erron had to called for her, in her room that was dark. She rested just for a moment, feeling her wound with Erron's handkerchief lifted slightly above; exposing her split wound. The blood that escaped for a little bit. She was thankful it did not hit an artery, otherwise she would not be able to even live without her own blood rushing out.

Someone knocked and here came Erron, not fully popping his head in as he needed to talk to her.

"Come on, we gotta check in with Kotal."

Naiya huffed and silently walked towards him. She was limping quite severely but, recently mended her wound with her abilities. It still hurt but the wound was treated for now. 

They arrived at the meeting room. Kotal sat down and looked at Erron and Naiya, along with the remaining guards. "Did you capture him?" He spoke with a stern looking, seeking out the wanted being he had expected.

Naiya stepped forward angrily. "It was nothing but an empty cave with deadly fiends! They tore your men apart!"

"Are you positive?" Kotal Kahn replied with his expression stating a lack of belief in her.

"I'm positive! Nothing on-"

"He was there, but escaped. I reckon he unleashed them foul demons." Erron called out, ensuring the situation. Kotal closed his eyes and accepted the words from the cowboy. "I understand. Yet, he still continues to ravish on Outworld's wealth. My men will continue to search for his whereabouts. In the mean time, keep guard for Outworld for similar threats."

He left once again. Naiya stood there; cold. Erron glanced at her. "Hey, chin up, doll. Least you're still with us."

"I was - I thought the 'Kollector' was there." Her words slightly stuttering, she felt like she shouldn't have been put out in the mission.

"He ain't where you were, that's why." He addressed to her. Making his way out. With crossed arms, Naiya once again felt empty and hallow. Unsure what state she was in. Angered that she had a wound inside her own flesh.


	12. Chapter 12 - in my feelings

The next day, her wound remained slightly less fresh, which was good. It still hurt like hell, leaving a sore feeling on her thigh. Being wounded for nothing, hurt for far less better.

She still kept the piece of fabric around her thigh. It was drenched in worn out blood. Now turned brown from its original vermillion colour. She removed it from her thigh and treated the mending wound properly. Her little magic fingers added pressure around it, against her skin she pressed down. It became smaller and smaller but only stopped for a bit. She was unsure of how it wasn't properly going through. But she felt her hands turn strangely numb for some reason.

She sighed and huffed our her annoyance. Naiya glanced back at the handkerchief, planning on returning it to him.

Immediately grabbing it, she had laid it out with no folds and rushed outside her room. Taking herself outside to where the corridors were, she went to the washing area to which she quickly submerged the cloth in and under the water. Rubbing her fingers in between the fabric, she slowly washed the blood off. Usually it's hard to perfectly wash blood of cloth, but she ended up removing it with magic.

Passing herself back inside the corridors, she entered into her room. And laid it over an edge to dry. She would put it outside to dry properly but she wouldn't risk it to be taken.

Naiya was examined the wound once more and noticed it slowly healing, she smiled bitterly. Changing into a better and more suitable outfit. A dark set of clothing, night black halter and dark-brown bottoms. She sighed and glanced at the wet handkerchief. A turn of heat rushing out of her hands,; heating the handkerchief to dry much quicker. She didn't realize how impatient she was being.

Quickly grabbing the piece of cloth, preventing from catching on flames. Her hand softening it up and finally it dried to its normal state.

Now the only thing she could do was to return the handkerchief. Handkerchief, handkerchief. _Why are you so fixated on such a thing? _She hurried her way out of her room. Now her mind empty on her objective. Where could he even be? Where could he reside? Still grasping onto it tightly. She found a soul to talk to. When finally in a more closer look. It was the other special character to which she did not properly acquaint herself too. She cleared her throat.

Gleaming at it's green aura. A spectre in wandering. She was almost too afraid to come face to face. "You're attention wishes to be sought for." The thing spoken to her. A wispy voice, hollowness surrounding its tone.

"Yes - I - Do you perhaps know where 'Erron Black'" is?" It's almost emerald eyes were beckoning on her besides it's dried up skin. "His soul wanders in the Outworld markets." Her stiff eyes continued to look at him. But she needed to be respectful.

"Who are you? What is your name? I don't ever recall - meeting you." She asked softly.

"We are Ermac." He replied. Naiya turned puzzled more than uncomfortable. "'We'? What do you mean..?"

"We are harbour of souls."

"Y-you are a body with more than one soul..?" Naiya said.

"Yes." Naiya nodded and calmed herself. "Very well - then. I must go-"

"We are filled with 10,000 souls." His haunting voice interrupting her. She looked back at him, nodded once more in an odd face and,soon left.  
Naiya headed out to the marketplace.

—-

Today the sky remained with an empty colour. Smoky, tainted blue. It looked as if it was going to rain. She had sensed it being faded into grey tones. Still, she wandered why she was so immersed into finding him. She had thought that doing this right now than later would've been worse.

But, now she realized that she should've asked details of where Erron could be. Yet, how would that ghost-thing know? She rolled her eyes and proceeded to concentrate on finding him.

There was not much people outside today as it certainly began to pour. Naiya rushed under the covers to which was attached to some of the buildings. A small motel and pub. A place to drink, she thought -

Many people scattered for covers and the stalls were immediately closed. Breathing heavily, she sought to find Erron in the scattering ground. But he wouldn't care; she thought. She had a feeling that someone was closing in on her. Turning her head around, a man came in contact with her.

"Miss, you -" He stopped, his eyes were hooked tightly on her facade. He wore only a tan draping villager- outfit. "You are so- beautiful! -W-would - Could I perhaps give you a drink?" He said. Naiya smiled softly at him, giving them a benevolent expression. "We go inside, ok?" She did not reply as the man was insisting on handling the situation for himself. She didn't want to be rude as she decided to follow him inside the pub.

Beyond entering; it was held mostly the colours of beige and a plain essence. But that was how Outworld began. She did not mind.

The man immediately pressed his touch against her arm, almost pulling her in a delicate matter. Off to the short distance of the bar, there rested Erron. He seemed to be on his leisure time, sitting as a cup of alcohol stood by his side. He glanced at Naiya and the man who could not stop smiling, and remained not keeping his hands to himself. Naiya sat down as well as the man did. She tried settling herself to being comfortable and still.

As they seemed to be settling in. The man did not leave his eyes off of her. "-W-what is your name?" He asked as his tone was more guttural.

"Naiya." She replied swiftly. Again returning to him with the most pure smile. He silently chuckled but then smiled with her. "I am Paltiel." He responded with delicacy. Suddenly his hand reached for her pure platinum hair, a strand in between his fingers. Naiya was unsure in her situation, did not want to appear rude or resentful. She let him continue to touch the outer part of her. A visible look of concern and discomfort. All around she felt was his breathing. Husky and gruff.

_Thud!_ A heavy, rough impact had startled both of them. A shot-glass had been placed beside them to which made the man jump. Naiya looked at exactly what she was after. Erron had been standing over them - interrupting their little touch fest. Although Naiya was somewhat naive to it. Being too nice was just poisonous to her. "You, leave. No more botherin' the lady." The man did not comply with his words, instead a irritated expression grew on his face. Standing up, trying to match Erron's height.

"No! You leave!" Erron cocked his head at him. Within an instant he grabbed onto the man by the collar and abruptly swiped him onto the wooden floors. "Big hat but no cattle. Lay your finger on er', you'll be findin' yourself a hell lot more than meetin' the ground." Erron brooded over the collapsed man. He was but scared and soon drifted off and exited the pub.

Naiya watched the whole thing and glared at him. "-Why did you do that? He looked like a nice man!"

"Just cuz' a chicken has wings don't mean they can fly." Naiya looked at him confused. "He was gonna' do you dirty. I did you a favour, trust me." He addressed and soon he sat beside her.

She glanced her empty side and soon equipped the handkerchief that had gotten wet for some reason. Possibly from the rain, an unexpected touch of water had took a grasp of it. She sighed but decided to offer it back to him. "-I must give back your handkerchief. ..I washed it and cleaned it, although, strangely it had gotten wet...again." She handed him what was rightfully his and he took it gently from her.

She just now realized that his mask was off. His full face now exposed, almost in a timid trance. She examined his features, a stubble, placid brooding eyes and a sharp nose in which he possessed; withholding such a scrupulous structure. "Thank ya kindly." He replied dimly. Folding the fabric neatly between his hands and began putting it back into his pockets.

"Why are you here? Drinking? Slacking off?" She asked, in hopes for starting a bland conversation.

"About you? Why the hell are you here, princess'?

Naiya sided her face. "I was only trying to find you, my intentions were to only return your handkerchief. That man was- offering a drink. Were you here the whole time?" She asked once again.

"You know, you ask a lot of goddamn questions. Do your part, I'll do mine." He stood up from the bar stool and equipped his leather mask. As he exited the pub; a sharpening thought finally jabbed Naiya on the skull.

She quickly hurried outside. "Wait." Naiya's hand tapping gently on his arm. He stopped and turned to her. Her softening eyes glaring at him lightly. "- I really need to... thank you for yesterday. Without you being there, I would've been ripped to shreds.."She chuckled shortly with a complementing smile. It looked as if he was hooked on her gleam.

He nodded his head at her. "..Sure." He stepped out in the pouring ran and wherever he was going became but a fade towards her.


	13. Chapter 13 - insects

The day remained cold and indolent. Where her mind was so frozen to death, she could not express it all. The night was pitch-Black. All Naiya could feel was the mind of a restless being surrounded by darkness. The taste of slumber did not tempt or melatonin. Her blanket settling in, giving her nice laid out room. But it not tempt her.

She blinked to which made her eyes clearer. She stood up from her bed and proceeded to gather a more comfortable top to wear; she was hoping for a melancholic walk. Slowly she crept outside of her chambers and slowly made her way out to the garden area. Entering into the moon's paradise, the absence of sunlight and emptiness of day. It was chirping with the night's song, a hallow lullaby.

Flowers and the fresh chamomile were laid out on the garden's bed. The atmosphere soaking into Naiya's skin and soul. She smiled sweetly at herself and was flattered by the ambience she was given.

It should be around 1am she thought, the time that slightly worried her but softly brushed off of her mind. Everything was so tranquil, the medicine to her current insomnia. She sat down on the stone bench and rested her soul gently, consuming the absent air. Naiya contemplated about the dolorous memories, accessing into her once more in such a empty state. The anger of carmine; blooming from deep inside. She kept insisting on finding a way back at the Black Dragon, afraid but determined. Feeling more valued in her situation, with the Kahn at her side. But, wait. It was only a individual problem for her only. All she could sense was a quiet night, the wind howling and the plants echoing.

An abnormal sound was triggered. Like a mire splat has impacted the ground. She looked at her far right and a vivid thing was left on the ground; colours of golden Amber was possessing it. She stood up and looked over; a insect of some sort. It was strangely large, out of place in the Outworld's garden.

Tilting her head as she scanned it. Slowly she reached her finger in the process of touching it. Even with a small touch, it had offered her a slimy residue. She did not mind and continued to touch it fully. It looked as if was reacting to her interaction. A huge outburst of viridescent liquid came pouring out.

Naiya immediately back away slowly, unsure whether or not it was just bleeding or if it was natural. Suddenly it starting shooting out a venomous mucus at her, she quickly turned and it only burned a handful of her hair strands. Danger it felt like it was; she quickly ran off back at her room, she decided not to do such a thing anymore. 

—-

The next day, she had already felt like she had taken a chunk of the time. The sunlight was already weary and golden. Checking her watch; the time indicated it being the noon. She quickly dressed herself, and hurried out.

She immediately thought about last night; the meeting with the strange little bug, although it was not 'little' at all. Having the feeling that she should tell someone, she proceeded to find Kotal Kahn about the peculiar event.

—-

She headed to the meeting room; to her surprise contained everyone. Ermac, the reptile and Erron. They were Kotal's special alliances.

Her beckoning appearance has been presented as a insignificant moment; everyone looked st that made Naiya feel uneasy. Turning down her assurance and softly sided herself with the walls. "Naiya, you are here. Perhaps you could join us, despite your inconvenience." The Kahn sternly taunting at her. Naiya rolled her eyes in annoyance. She nodded and sat down.

They seemed to be having a meeting about something unfamiliar. Many things they had focused to which Naiya wasn't familiar with. The 'Rebellion'? Civil War? Earthrealm? It was all morse code to her. "Can I speak to you about something?" She instantly called out, interrupting their conversation. Everyone looked at her in tension.

"What is it?" The Kahn said.

Naiya glanced her eyes all around the room. "Last night- there was something strange in ... the Outworld Gardens. An insect."

Erron scoffed. Kotal's eyes dimming from her "unimportant' announcement. "It was large, spouted venomous things at me." She continued. "I thought you should know.. it's uh-" She trailed her words away and slowly sat down in utter discomfort. Feeling a bit awkward. A long silence was all she was given.

"-Perhaps... the offspring of- D'vorah." Kotal muttered. Naiya's eyes shot up. "Who is 'D'vorah'?"

"D'vorah allied Kotal Kahn until she betrayed him for Shinnok." The voice was raspy and Naiya was familiarized that it was Reptile. "Where was this 'insect' last seen?" Kotal asked.

Back at the gardens. Now as the day was in charge. Naiya had escorted everyone from the meeting room from the exact spot she had the encounter with the thing. When they had arrived, all she saw was an empty, unoccupied concrete floor. But it was not completely absent as it seemed like the insect shedded it's skin? A translucent layer had been left on the exact spot it was in. Along with an almost dried green liquid. "It was here, exactly here."

Reptile crouched down onto the ground level and sniffed it closely. Just like a curious little reptilian. He snarled at the scent. "Why the hell would that thing be here?" Erron questioned.

"Perhaps she seeks vengeance. Blood." Kotal replied. He turned his attention to Naiya. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention." He bowed his head and proceeded to leave the gardens.


	14. Chapter 14 - caught a long wind

A day that felt slow and Naiya dressed herself for the day. It was so blurry, her vision echoing.

Heading out of her room, she had caught one of the guards and told them about her upcoming disappearance. Rushing outside in the early morning, she needed to prepare for a long journey. She was heading to a certain area of Outworld, attempting to find where the Black Dragon was going to reside.

She was met with the canyons, traveling with one of the horses she had grabbed. A satchel of supplies, provisions and something she could set up camp with. Lots of fruits and veggies for her accompanying animal and some for herself. They rode through a beckoning landscape. The sound of the horse's hoofs dashing across the earth's surface.

Dry ground and a lightening sky that reflected upon her.

She caught a long wind. Hanging on tight with her until the sun finally and slowly fallen to sleep. Stopping her ride for now, she settled down near a secluded tree. The landscape slowing drifting from dry to wet. Grass slowly appearing on the grounds., she sat underneath the tree as she obtained some things for her slumber. Sighing to herself , she needed some logs or sticks to set ablaze. A fire for a unwelcoming nightly atmosphere. Looking over to her horse she and grabbed an apple for the animal to feast on. Softly patting its mane, she smiled sweetly.

Just a few moments later; resting with her legs crossed, seating herself beside the comforting heat; a tangerine coloured flame. It was not cold as it was just in between temperatures. She spread her left leg and remembered the scar hiding underneath her bottoms. How sharp it was. But it was healing well. She finally laid her side of her body against the fresh blanketed sleeping floor. It smelled like dark roses, and raspy spices. An odd description to which was in the mind of Naiya. The whispering embers was all she watched, the night softly and slowly closing in on her , a cold blanket over her.

—-

I always wondered how I was able to awaken myself so unknowingly.

Her eyes shot up. The sunlit room was pouring and all she heard was empty chirping; hardly any, actually. Rising her head towards the earth's gravity, she rose and looked for her horse. In relief she saw it wander off. And quickly whistled for it to come for her.

Rubbing her eyes, she quickly gathered all her things and flattening the recent fire that was already dying out.

She fed the animal once again, and as well as for herself.

Riding in the new day, the gathering sun accompanying her. She patted the horse as they rode off into the scattering beige landscape, soon to be a emerald forest. In honesty, she wasn't entirely sure where she was going.

Time had been drifting off very quick . Night fall appearing so visibly and the sunlight as well. Patterns of the moon and day time was what all she gathered in her journey.

—-

Back in the golden deserts, a settlement to which she took a glimpse of, black fabric and draping equipment all around. Naiya climbed off her horse and proceeded to stealth in a more a quiet state. A sudden rush of discomfort had entered her system. Her eyes with sudden irritation. Th black alley market. Primitive decorations and many men surrounding the area.

Rough hands and the grasp of someone had held onto her. Her mouth tightening against a repulsive human hand. The scent of bitter alcohol and smoke. "Ooh, got me a sweet buggar." That voice that she deeply despised, her stomach turning a triggering turn. Her throat composing a repelling feeling. Her tainting voice piercing through his hand, her screams could pass his hand.

A figure came forward, small and feminine. Seeking for her eyes, she wept. Blonde hair, velvet eyes of lavender violets. Heart shaped lips, defining cheeks and overall; her diaphanous beauty. "...Serene?" Thin eyes that collapsed into saddening confusion.

"Greetings, little Naiya. You remain in such gloom." Still in Kano's grasp, she wept even more. A part of her, her familiar to which sided with the one clan she detested of all. "So innocent and pure. Do you not wish your purity to be dirtied?" She looked a bit dissolved in lunacy, a sharpening smile on her face.

Naiya glared at her a bit uncomfortable. "...What? What are you even talking abo-" Her mouth met with a pressuring pinch of Serene's fingers. Her nails were so long that it had punctured Naiya's cheek. She taunted Naiya's expression and words. "I want to eviscerate your innocent 'soul'" She pursed her lips and dug her nails into her throat. An instant giving of blood dressed the rest of her body. Gasping for the cold air, a vision that was soon covering her eyes with the colors of rubies.

Finally opening her eyes. Her visions clearing out for real. Meeting the warm air, the sunlit roof and its colours of melancholy. _It was just a dream_.

She pressed her palm against her temple to which was throbbing. Such discomfort withholding in her brain was absolutely painful. Naiya sat still under the desert's air. Finding that she really wasn't far from the centre of Outworld. Sighing harshly from her throat, annoyed from her migraine. And somewhat she felt a slight pain in her cheek.

Her thoughts lingered on her dreams, now hardly even remembering the explicit details but did catch meeting her friend: Serene. Why would she be residing with the Black Dragon? Those pigs would devour her in one bit.

It just a dream, nothing of it, she said.

She caught a long wind. It was drifting off, carrying off a nuisance for her. Suddenly hearing a thump beside her, then that sound turning into a more violent tremor from underneath. From an instant sign to which signalled her to get out of there, she called for her horse and ran away from the crackling grounds. Even from far reach she had thought; an extremely large insect from below had risen over her.

Eyes of brooding crystals and it's repelling facade charged at her. The horse helped and proceeded to run away from the whole situation. The fans held onto her petite body and soon burrowed each other into the grounds.

The tunnels of revolting flesh and blood, the scattering membranes. Naiya screamed from such rush. Scared in such a sudden recurrence. She struggled to rip the insect's fangs around her body, but of course it would be impossible for her. As they finally met on the ground, a ride to which had had endured throughout. She glanced around the place. A bug infested area. Disgusting substances and particles all around her. The area produced a foul-smelling sulphide. It was truly an area of plaque, cellar debris and even bacteria.

It's fangs continuing to tighten her frail body. Now a sudden being had entered in her surroundings. A female that inhabited an insect motif, skin of yellow and wore a black hood. The eyes of a fly. Creeping in closer to her, Naiya's breathing became even more drained.

"What have we have here?" Her voice was layered with an interesting depth. But her overall appearance remained vicious.

"Who are you?!" Naiya yelped.

"This one is named D'vorah." It swiftly replied. Naiya's eyes shot up from that exact familiar word. "D'vorah? You were once in league with the Kahn. Now you betrayed him, why?"

"This one only ensures The Hive's survival. Now, the Swarm shall taste your flesh, limb to limb." A vivid smile appearing on its face. Her hand extended over Naiya's face, a little flying insect which appeared from her closed palms. Charging towards Naiya's throat. D'vorah smiled grimly. "My children will consume your insides - slowly coagulate your blood, no longer functioning."

Naiya attempted to struggle once more. Her cheeks swelling up with heat and the rush of blood scattering. She made her body fell to a hollow state, almost slipping through the bug's fangs. A fury of exciting force shattered the grasp of the large insect. And soon, rolling away from it, escaping it's grasp. D'vorah snarled at her violently and released a vomitus swarm towards Naiya. Falling onto her stomach as Naiya quickly avoided it.

Immediately rushing away from the insectoid, suddenly crawling towards her on her back; dashing once more as Naiya held her palm out to interrupt her aggressive charge. The impact to which she did unknowingly had impacted D'vorah greatly. Thorns had came out of nowhere. tightening around her pincers from her back. It had disfigured it - Naiya began running away, searching for the light in this repelling area.

Her grip began piercing the walls of the Hive, soon she began climbing to the top, soon reaching the exit. One more glance from below her, searching for the body she had sought for; now gone.


	15. Chapter 15 - a horse with no name

Her muscles releasing all the tension. She fell onto her back, her lungs finally bringing in the swift air once again. Blinding light was all she saw. Pinching her hand against her throat, the insect that was recently there had left a hole inside. She could feel it burrowing inside her flesh. With anger and desperation, she had stuck her thumb and middle finger together, entering inside - within force, agonising pain was all she felt as she grasped the little vermin. Throwing it against the hot sand. Placing her right hand against her neck, she proceeded to produce a warming alleviate.

Whatever burrowed inside would not affect her as most poisons were immune to her. Assuming that it was disease related. Naiya was not prone to all sorts of bacteria or plagues. 

Her breathing suddenly dimmed as the sun she stared at was blocked like an eclipse. From sudden glare, it was a figure towering over her. "Well, well, caught ya high and dry, I reckon." It was Erron Black of course.

Naiya sighed and began to stand her two legs. Her breathing still staggering. "- What are you doing here?" Questioning him.

"Kotal sent me - said he don't want ya goin' after the Black Dragon no more'." Naiya's face shrinked. "What? - I - I thought he would allow me.."

"He don't want no war with them. Emperor's got enough cattle to deal with. Let em' be." He swiftly replied. He looked around and back at her slightly confused. "What'chu been up to? Not much travelin' if you prefer restin under the sun."

"I was attacked. By that traitor that Kotal once was in league with - D'vorah!" Naiya quicky said. "I had been taken in - into her h-her - Hive!" Naiya turned around quickly and only saw an empty spot of hot sand. Her face in a vexed bewilderment. Naiya's body language turning in every point, constantly moving like a mad woman. Erron tilted his head.

"You sure?" He replied. Naiya huffed. "I'm sure." Naiya glanced at the bug she had left on the heating grounds. "Here, this is 'her' insect that had burrowed deep inside my neck." As she pointed at it, Erron squinted his insect. "Looks like a typical bug to me." He raised his eyebrows in disbelief and stood up, calling for his horse. Naiya jolted in annoyance. One thing she hated was not being taken seriously.

"Why are you not believing me?"Her eyes almost turning to a dispirited expression. 

"I had to ride over the desert sands just to find ya, - Kotal expects me to babysit ya. Meanwhile, I ain't being paid for it!"His mood now turning into exasperation. Naiya frowned. "-Look, I'm sorry. What I saw was true, D'vorah was here." His face turning into a more tranquil irritation, he glared her once again and turned back at his horse.

"I ain't lookin' for an apology. You say what you wanna say to Kotal." He looked around and back at her dimly. "Where's your' ride?"

"...I assumed that - it ran away..." Erron sighed softly. "You can ride with me." He extended out a hand for her and she willingly grabbed his. Onto the back of the horse, he climbed on. Naiya: trying to avoid touching him, as they began moving, she felt unbalanced slowly felt on the edge.

"Hold on to me." He assured. Naiya nodded and slowly moved her hands near his waist, making sure she wasn't too comfortable while gripping onto him. 

And soon they began riding off into the hot heat surrounding them. There were plants and birds, and rocks and things. Sands and hills. A sky with no clouds, the desert becoming dry as hell.

It was not entirely dark as much, but she did feel a upcoming sunrise heading it's way. Arriving upon the grounds of the Kahn's area. Erron climbed off the horse and led out a hand for Naiya to grab onto. She grabbed his hand and she proceeded to get off, but from such a unbalancing step, she slightly fell into Erron who ignored her collapse.

He went on his way, leaving Naiya on her own. She sighed and proceeded to find Kotal.

—  
When she had arrived upon the location she was given about Kotal's whereabouts.

"Kotal Kahn. Emperor." She slightly bowed her head at him.

He turned away and too her surprise he had met her, her being here now present.

"You have returned." He addressed.

"Yes, well. Had to after you unleashed Erron after me." Naiya dimly said, now her eyes were becoming tiring.

"It was necessary. I wish no quarrel with the Black Dragon. Outworld does not need any more violence."

"Although, The Black Dragon are simple, crude humans. I'm sure we can defeat them in no time." She smiled vividly. Kotal Kahn raised his brows at her and walked forward.

"What dispute do you hold for the Black Dragon?" Naiya shook her head in almost a defeated expression. "- All they ever did to me and most of my familiars were but vicious perversions. They kept me and my kind imprisoned and played for like - toys!" Her eyes tearing up with rage.

"We were tortured because they felt like it. Taken advantage of." Kotal Kahn remained still and silent.

"I understand what you have gone through. But I will not risk Outworld to any more of our enemies." His voice turning from soft to stern. Naiya sighed from the feeling of hopelessness. She dropped her head in gloom and felt h Kotal's hand touch her chin. Raising her head, so they she may properly face him, his aqua eyes glaring into her pure soul. Almost easing her misery and sorrow.

"Keep your soul amongst the brightest parts of the world. You still possess the values of rectitude." He had said to her swiftly.

Feeling such a rush of amity and reassurance to which Naiya hadn't felt in such a long time. He softly let go of her chin and was excused. Her body froze and her chest sunk with the feeling mesmerizing flowers blooming upon her heart. She finally drifted off from such feeling and left as quick as possible.

She walked into a unknown path, concerning herself with what her previous encounter with Kotal had been. But suddenly she had forgetting about what she should have conversed to him about.

D'Vorah. But she dismissed that thought as she did not appear exactly as a threat to Outworld currently. But where she would reside would be important.

Shrugging off that idea, Naiya decided to tell him about D'vorah another time.


	16. Chapter 16 - flame

Days have been filled with utter emptiness. Typical missions for the others: Erron Black, Reptile and Ermac. To which she hardly interacted with, expect Erron Black. Kotal Kahn had some work for everyone to do. Scouting and hunting for his lost enemies and his desire on capturing either Kollector or D'Vorah. But both works as well.

Today was a day for entertainment. Outworld's fight between creatures and strange entities was something that Outworld's people had been gathering upon. The sky was filled with such bright warmth throughout the environment and atmosphere. A day for glee. Naiya was overwhelmed by this sudden leisure that had gripping onto everyone. Entirely new to this.

Along side with the Emperor and his embassies. Naiya's eyes looked at Erron who was always in front of him. She had a sense of resentment from him. Although she always assumed the worse in others, negativity is all she knew. 

Everyone headed over to the Kolosseum. Its large structure brooding over her. But she was a special person, siding by the Emperor. They arrived at the top of the Kolosseum; watching over the huge, empty space in preparation for whatever was going to battle one another. There, they stood by Kotal who sat in a opulent throne, the best seat in the house. Many gathers and Gillis gets of Outworld had been present in the seatings down below. By her side, Reptile, Ermac and Erron Black - standing still as they waited for something to appear in the field. 

Cheering has risen to a higher volume. Naiya leaned forward towards the edge to watch what appeared. Drums have been played, voices to which Naiya could not make words from had been announced, assuming that they were declaring the event. The cheers grew louder and what appeared from underneath the sandy ground was levelling up to be a huge, scaled creature with wings. A dragon, how immersive and interesting. Chained up by it's legs and wings. 

It possessed such emerald features, glimmering from the bright sunlight from above. Naiya was instantly concerned with the creature pinned down. 

Suddenly, some other odd creatures that assemble from underneath as well. Feral and grueling mutts of that were furless; had arrived. Growling at every sound they encountered, each and one of them finally noticed the Dragon. It's eyes filled with entrapment and rage - it was all too clear for Naiya to see. She quickly removed herself from the edge and proceeded to hide in the shadows, avoiding witnessing the fight. 

Loud roars was all she heard. The cheering bouncing up and down each second. Erron glanced at her sudden departure. She leaned against the walls where the shade was darkening. Glaring at Kotal and the others who were observing the fight.

Making a lullaby in her head, to pass the time.

_Quiet down the surroundings and make yourself whole again._

_Silence the vile thoughts and let divinity take you in, you're pure and kind, but chased by evil. Butterflies along your side._

_Feeling empty and hallow, within the outside world. What I see is darkening._

_Filling my soul with the cruelty of life. Broken from the start whilst no one can fix. Tears of glass running down a softening skin of mine, yes._

_What I know is - _

A hardening tremor surpassed the whole place. Her thoughts completely vanishing into nothing. Naiya glanced over in the distance, avoiding the edge. The winged creature now making a large step out of the chains. It's roar piercing into the joyous atmosphere. The wings in which it possessed had broken the iron chains. Everyone in the seatings, inside the Kolosseum had screamed and slowly scattered as the crowd remained occupied.

Kotal Kahn immediately stood up from his seat and gestures all of his embassies down in his Osh-Tekk language. Such wild attack had occurred and had drifted to wrong turn. Naiya did not react as much, slightly expecting such situation. But she quickly went down the stairs- along with the others. 

Upon the ground level. The dragon did not hover too far off the ground as it seemed to have injured wings. Kotal Kahn's guards aimed at the animal with their weapons below it. Some of them chewed off and some of them brightly ignited.

Everyone else had panicked from the seatings above.

Erron and the others : Reptile and Ermac had attempted to eliminate the beast. Their attacks remained useless as the animal's body was not affected as much. Their only solution was to kill it. But Naiya had another thought in mind.

Swiftly walking towards it. The others glaring at her in confusion and in baffling expression, she had stared at the Dragon who was in obvious fear and in wraith. Her eyes turning delicate, calming her aura to which she shared with the animal. It's wispy breath of fire slowly diminishing from thin air had lowered.

Now it's gaze had concentrated onto her. The benevolence she withstood and to which she had offered to the animal. It's neck lowering down at her. She smiled softly, her harmony that hooked on the dragon. Noticing it's eyes of anger which was fear and the need freedom. The connection soon grew uneasy.

Glancing towards the strange situation. The dragon risen its throat once again and held a threatening stance over Naiya.

"Goddamn it.-"

Erron immediately charged at her, shoving her body out of the dragon's reach. It slammed upon the ground, becoming ground violent once it hit the ground. As its neck had made contact with the floors. The rest of the guards had impaled it's neck, struck into a massive fatality. Killing the dragon once and for all.

The blood had been driven out. It was all over.

She watched as it died slowly, almost feeling it. Turning her head of what was in front of her. Erron's body brooding over her against the ground, pinning her from the extreme destruction. Her face was in a slight overwhelming feeling. She mildly pushed him off as he too moved away from her. Naiya walked forward to the creature. Her eyes dimming down. Her palm against its scaled skin.

"What the hell were you doin'?" Erron called out.

"I tried to calm her down... she was frightened and enraged...-" She sighed harshly. Her eye sockets becoming weary from the severe pain she felt.

"You could've gotten r'self killed!" He shouted in annoyance. Naiya ignored his comment and proceeded to leave the Kolosseum. The rest of guards had handled the creature's body and as well as the destruction of the place. Inside the tunnel - she ran off.


	17. Chapter 17 - hey cowgirl

She wandered off to the markets and proceeded to walk through the shopping areas. It had seemed to grow as the entertainment of outworld had finished or had been violently ended.

Crossing her arms as she felt strangely uncomfortable. She glanced over to the pub that she visited long time ago.

Deciding to go there, she wished for something more tranquil after such a dark event. Not much inside as she headed over the bar and sat down. The bartender coming over to her side.

"What you want?"

Naiya's mind trailed off. "- Cider?"

He nodded and began preparing. Naiya leaned her arm against the wooden table, the face of boredom and gloom had overthrown her. She needed to rest once more.

After minutes had passed, the drink she ordered had appeared. Medium cup of sweet liquid, the colour of gold. She gleamed at the sight of it and began to sip. She coughed as it seemed sweeten with apples but had bit of bitterness to it.

The sound of footsteps came and to her surprise came Erron. She groaned silently and attempted to hide her face. But, no one in Outworld looked like her. Her long platinum locks.

"Brandy." She heard the voice say, requesting for the drink he wanted. In an instant she felt his presence sit closely by her. She grunted in vexation inside her mind. Why is he here? And why can't he sit somewhere else?

Naiya's hair continued to drape over her face. She felt his stare. "One hell of a battle." He said. Releasing a swift response. 

"I know it's you, Naiya." He called out. Naiya turned her head and softly pushed her long hair from face, glancing at him. "Ain't nobody got them platinum locks like you do." She squinted her eyes from his words, huffing softly, sipping from her soft drink. He had sensed her slight bitterness. From just what happened, she felt her soul sucked from her harbour once more. Even the feeling of restlessness had dissolved inside her like sugar in tea.

Resting her head with her left arm and the other gripping on the cup, swiftly moving the liquid inside. All of a sudden the drink in her hand was taken from Erron, sniffing it - as he placed it on the table. "Let's get you a real drink." He smirked dimly and asked the bartender to make another drink of 'his'?

Naiya's face now in annoyance. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Blue, cuz you ain't inside that Dragon's throat?" He joked. His eyes resting on her saddening and empty vision. She glared at him faintly. Almost a darkening expression inside her.

"- I did not know Outworld kept such frightened creatures..." She said subtly. He scoffed. "Well, they ain't worth spit. You shouldn't care for em'. Especially when they tried to eat ya'" Naiya sighed heavily from his comment and soon the drink Erron had requested was here.

"Drink, it'll loosen you up a bit." He places the drink close to her. Her eyes eased and she slowly grabbed the cup from his hand and consumed the drink. Her throat feeling the rush of flaming bitterness, her tongue aching from the taste. "What- is that?" She questioned in disgust.

Erron laughed. "Brandy. Good for the blue- minded." He called out for more drinks. Naiya slowly descending to easiness.

"I know why you're trying to do." Naiya said.

"What' cha mean?" He snickered from her comment. Ignoring his mocking attitude she proceeded to drink another as she needed to feel risen up a bit.

"So, Earthrealmer. Where do you come from exactly?" She had hoped to start a proper conversation between them.

"Me?" He scoffed. "Born and bred from Wickett, Texas." Tipping his hat to which he finally took off, revealing his brown hair.

She nodded, more interested in learning from him. "Is that a whole continent?"

"Well, it's a state, Texas is, but Wickett is just a smaller part of it."

She nodded once more. "About you? Where do you come from?" He asked.

"-I... A hidden area alongside- Edenia. I can't remember no more..." Now her mood had became gloomy once again. Erron noticed almost immediately and began to order more drinks, pursuing her to risen her mind. -"I'm quite ancient, - and those past years are quite long gone..." Naiya said softly. Erron looked at her a bit absorbed in another thought.

He gazed at his drink. "You' know... I'm a lot older than I look.." He commented. Naiya's eyes hooked onto him in a more attentive mood.

"...What do you mean?" She questioned delicately. Tilting her head like a curious kitten. He sighed, took one more sip from the golden alcoholic drink.

"I've lived around 150 years. Not as old as you are, I reckon..."

Naiya raised a brow. Pushing her head closer to him. "I assume you are only fooling around." Naiya silently chuckled. Smiling dimly. "You are only an Earthrealmer. Earthrrealmers cannot live that long."

"Naw- you'd be surprised what hell I've gone through." He replied.

Naiya soaked in his words, slightly amazed. "Well, we are quite the same I suppose. We don't age." She giggled gently. She stopped and slammed her hand against the wooden bar. "What kind of magic makes you live through such long years - for an Earthrrealmer?" She pouted her lips.

He gazed her, noticing that she seemed to be more loosen up. "-Oh, just the magic of an ancient sorcerer." He replied swiftly.

"Does that magic come with immortality?" Naiya asked. He sighed quite in a defeated tone, supposedly disappointed from her topic. "Naw...slow aging process is' all. Though, I reckon I ask for that too.." He smiled contently at her. She chuckled then smiled from his reply. They both exchanged questions and other conversations. A seemingly gratified day to which they held inside.

—

Later on, they seemed to been having a joyous time. Considering that Erron had lifted her spirits with alcohol. Naiya being slightly naive and innocent to the world of alcohol and adulteration.

She never felt so light-headed in all her life, pockets of heat clouding inside her cheeks and chest. Her mind shattering the boundaries of what is right or what was wrong.

"—Yo-your taking an advantage of- me." Her words staggering. She knew what he was doing even when taken by alcohol. She stood up from the bar stool and attempted to exit. Erron swiftly came to her side as she became more and more unbalanced.

"Woah - woah, steady now.." He hovered his hands around her body. But, Naiya's hands pushed him away softly. Her eyes becoming more stern. "No!" She yelled out of the blue. Suddenly her mind flushed out the grogginess and proceeded to take the matter in her own hands.

"- Stop! I-I.." Naiya rushed out of the pub and began drifting into the dimming atmosphere that soon turned into a blood orange tone around her. Such utter bitterness had spoiled the purity between them, a nice little relationship to which Naiya shredded away. Even with their pleasant talks and share - Naiya obtusely drifted away.

His mind soon became grey and the spark in between soon diminished into nothing.


	18. Chapter 18 - wicked game

The morning came, a very early morning to which Naiya had obeyed for once. Attempting to live her days a little longer. Cold and stern is what the atmosphere always kept in the earliest of days, Naiya's eyes were not used to such times. It has been 2 and half weeks.

Within her mind, she felt the need of practicing, it's been years since she had properly opened her physical aspect.

Her hair tied up, hanging of the side shoulder. The left side of her head still covered by her thick hair that had held some secret. Spent some time alone, getting ready for the day upon again.

Wispy, golden air. It was true serene morning. The courtyard of greenery and warmth; lack of people was satisfying to Naiya. Her eyes felt as if they were soaked in warm bitter tea. Distant sounds of chatter but most coming from the noises of singing birds.

In the outside part of the courtyard, dummies just placed idly by ; as it was a practice area for kombat.

Weapons and combating; was something that Naiya had to focus on. She only possessed a bayonet, a dagger that was very pearl like. White and glimmering with translucent shine. Focused her hands against the grip; sighed by such petty weaponry. Pretty, but not much can do - but cut flesh. It matched her hair, but just like a being, it was all appearance - no soul.

Perhaps her inner physiology could overcome her weapon, but she hardly ever concentrated on her abilities. The lack of freedom had been so absent from her mind that she hardly felt it. The only attribute of her, was the connection with animals. It was what most nymphs possessed so it wasn't entirely special.

Naiya sighed heavily, lingering her stare at the dagger. She placed it back into her holster. Stepping back a bit, she readjusted her spinal posture, her breathing: clearing out. Properly maintaining her muscle tension. Blocking out the noise around her. Naiya lifted her arms and aimed at the dummy, her right arm far out and her left folded; aiming towards her front like a bow and arrow. Suddenly a feeling warped around her flesh and bones, sort of cold feeling with numbing.

Colours of pale blue appeared; the shape of a ghastly, glowing bow and arrow formed with her hands. Out of surprise, Naiya's balance had became slightly off, only the feeling of contentment and rush had fulfilled her. A big smile painted across her face. Continuing to aim at the dummy, she laughed. One eye closed and the other remains open. Tension, and immediate had bolted her bow to vanish into thin air. Anger and frustration came by.

She stomped onto the ground. And over to the distance where none was aware of. Erron.

"You put on one hell' of a show." Erron called out, smirking all over the place. Naiya faced her view at whoever talked, and to her surprise it was the night cowboy. She rolled her eyes and huffed all the fiery air from her nostrils.

"Why is that you always appear in background, a smirk on your face. Teasing me?" She said out of annoyance. Breathing heavily, she excused herself from her current position and walked past him. Although, she was grasped and her movement had been stopped. Turning her head at him in disgust.

"What is it? A proposition? I'm in no mood."

"Ever used a gun?" He said. Naiya glared at him in bewilderment.

—-

Handing when they gathered back around the kombat field, the dummy still intact. Erron pulled out a cloth and placed all weaponry on top. Naiya peered at it curiously. Her heart slightly tense but more so excited? Erron seemed to be stuck in his mind, contemplating what to pick and what to use. Starting small he thought, grabbing onto a smaller revolver. He readjusted it, checking it's clip. Safety on. Or off. Turning around.

"Now here's a good starter. Small, decent. Perfect for ya." He handed her the gun. Holding it by its head, making sure it's grip was untouched so she may take it safely. Naiya took its grip and examined it. Rusty metal and lingering gunpowder. She squinted her face by the sight of it; reminding her.

"Ever held a gun before?" He asked in such a sarcastic tone.

"No. The Black Dragon had many of these - weapons. Prized 'guns'. Just primitive weaponry from Earthrealmers." Naiya replied cold. Slowly her gaze fell upon the shiny metallic gun.

Erron scoffed. "These "primitive weaponry" ain't just that. As long as you know how to use them. It'll do a hell lot of then you know."

"Right." She smirked unimpressed. "But it's not for me. You seem to possess these weapons far better than me. I have my own." After a dismissive tone and expression, she smiled back at him with appreciation. But he wasn't entirely into that. She handed back the six shooter gun against his stomach, hands clasped it. A bit annoyed from such a sloppy gesture.

"I ain't even shown you what I can do entirely, and you haven't shown anything either. This is just me friendly, teachin you is all." Naiya glared at him. It was thoughtful but perhaps she could learn something. Occupy her mind and time for a bit. Hardly ever doing anything in her time alone. "Fine. Show me your ways, outlaw." Waving her hand back at him as he handed her back the weapon. She turned her back at him and at the dummy. Aiming the gun at it with both hands. Erron smothered the gun in her grip, lowering it.

"First, lets start with a couple things. - This ain't a gun meant for _both hands, _your way of standin - is- it's just plain terrible." Sudden words had confused her, but most of all she felt stupid. Sudden embarrassment had flushed over her but she kept cold and steady for her mind to settle for a little learning. Immediate contact of his hands, swallowing the space between her body, an innocent bubble just suddenly soothed by an untethered touch. His only intentions were to position her right. Her posture was pretty slouch and 'terrible'. Her way of holding it seemed juvenile and lazy.

His hands constantly placing themselves on each part of her body. Remaining still and stiff, she instantly registered her learning steps in her mind. "Now, uh- a dummy ain't gonna be a good practice shot. I reckon we use something more smaller." He gathered a couple of random vases and empty bottles. Lining it up on top of a tree stump in the greenery. Naiya tilted her head in slight confusion. "I do not understand we will not use the dummy?"

"Well, sure.. you can still get shots of it, but you ain't exactly hitting a small target. Precision is key." He walked around her and guided her posture once more, hands around hers; a light hover against her back, careful with his touch around her. He closed in on her, quietly whispering his next words. "Now, when you land a shot, you hold in your breath, _slowly_. A steady shot is all you need." A hush lingering breeze to which dripped into spoken words. A breath of its own creeping against her skin.

Passing it off, she concentrated onto her steady aim, deep breath in and a sharp dead eye across.

_Bang!_

No shatter nor a sound that could compose surprise or joy. Naiya cleared her vision once more. The vase that was supposed to be there was gone, it only left pieces of it self. But she was not convinced.

"Well look at you, a decent shot. Ain't bad." Naiya glared at the distance, she did shoot it. She felt a tad bit happy in the inside. Turning around towards him, she handed him back the gun.

"Thank you for such a pleasant teaching. I must go now." She smiled brightly, nodded as she proceeded.

"One shot ain't enough, go another round." He said. Persisting and persisting. He felt like she was trying so hard to escape. But all he needed was some level of comfort and unity. Naiya sighed.

"Must I?" Naiya said in a very bored tone.

"Just a few more shots and you're good to go."

Naiya raised her brow. "Why are you in -" She whispered to herself. "Never mind." She stepped back and grabbed the gun. Charging onto direction of all the old bottles and vases were; she aimed the revolver high. One eye slightly lowered. Steady posture.

In a immediate action; the firearm blasted multiple times. Each hit shattering the bursting objects. Too fast for one to keep up. But it wasn't anything new to Erron. Not at all. Impressive to see coming from her, but not surprising. Constant fire blasts had given bitter smoke from its barrel. Spouting out a grey cloud. Naiya blowed the smoke with her suppressed air. Turning to Erron, she kept a still image and given him back his revolver.

"Is that enough? I don't want to waste my whole noon with you any longer." She send him an arrogant tone, to which did not cross him. More-so - he was starting to feel something from the impact of her abilities. It wasn't amazing, but it sure struck him in a uncertain complexity. However, he was a man who yearned for passion and desire. Something just could not be wiped off of his mind. Oh, it was just her snow white hair, blazing, baby blue eyes. Her olive, caramel skin: such contrast she possessed. Lets not forget her freckles.

Her hands were planted against the side of her hips, she watched as Erron lingered his eyes onto her. Smirking once more. "I must say. -You're a keeper."

Naiya gave him a confused look, slight repelling tone to it. "What...do you mean?"

"Well, not many women I met can handle gun like you do. Despite our differences. I say you're one of a kind." Once more he grinned vividly, had charm like he always had and yet it was sharpening. Naiya felt flattered although... Naiya approached him and leaned her hand out onto his shoulder. A gentle and friendly gesture which delivered a soft smile.

"I am flattered by your words, Erron. Although I consider as as friends. Endearing friends." She smiled softly. Just the expression on his face had been shallowed by a cold feeling. She gathered her belongings from the floor.

"Again, thank you for teaching me."


	19. Chapter 19 - lady bird

It rained and shined, it glimmered and brighten. The skies endlessly shifted into different phases.

In these days many tasks were handed out to most of Kotal's allies and forces. Naiya had only participated in solo quests, and as much as she would want to spend some time with Erron. She knew what had been going in his mind, a man like him who seemed all over the place - lingering around her essence. She understood that she was a bottle of irresistible charm, the little part of Edenia to which she was from. But no one should be so feral around her even if they wish to be close.

Besides from such incompetent observations. - Just like any other morning; waking up, dressing oneself and preparing for a sufficient hunger - awaiting in the meeting room. The orange colors peering inside the open room. Long table and stone walls. Kotal Kahn stood tall as ever. The Emperor awaiting for settlement on his fellow forces and allies. Naiya was the last one to enter the room. All eyes seemingly catching up on her. She kept herself looking insecure like a dying swan in a bitter pond - hands tightly onto one another, avoiding to see reactions she could feel from her surroundings.

"Late, Naiya." Kotal called out. His stance almost still like a statue.

"I apologize, Emperor." No explanation, but a sincere, petty sorry. She sat in an empty, brooding chair of stone. Now eyes up front, awaiting for a start of words.

"There has been many complaints from people of Outworld - most shopkeepers and families has been robbed of - Jewelry, money and food. This would only mean that one creature is responsible."

"Kollector." Called out Erron. Putting two and two together. Naiya raised her brow in confusion. Why would they immediately assume that it could be this 'Kollector' creature? She was so naive. Naiya still had so many things to be known to. Being the Emeperor of Outworld would come with many problems and known enemies. "Is there any proof of this?"

Kotal looked over. "Yes, many of our people have witnessed that it was an Nakadan creature - six arms." He replied, it was only a statement from people. Witnesses are witnesses. No one really knew if this Kollector had been nearby. And being too near in a place of where the Emperor would be is a bit dangerous and petty. Naiya scoffed.

"I don't believe that this thief; who seems to be well known, would risk being taken in or killed. Perhaps it is just another thief." Naiya addressed. She smirked.

"I reckon he's - desperate?" Erron suggested.

"Or perhaps, a mockery to you?" Called out Reptile who was indeed unnoticeable to Naiya. She ignored most of the other forces of Kotal's. Deception was an inner gift from this Reptile creature.

Kotal had the look dim annoyance. But he had let their words be given to him. "I have word that he may reside back in his home-world: Nakada." Kotal Added. "

"What is the significance with this - Kollector?" Naiya asked.

"He was Shao Kahn lackey. Steals from Outworld's people, the poor, and is a bigger threat as I remain as Emperor."

"I see. And you seek to execute him?" She asked.

"Correct." Kotal replied. Constant questions warping into her mind. But knowledge was the best medicine for her right now. She had felt like this was a big task to take on. As history was a blur to her over the years of being imprisoned for such a long time.

"This is not a time to let more threats do whatever they please in Outworld. I need Kollector in custody. Erron, perhaps you may tend to this sort? Reptile? You two." The Reptilian snarled in agreement and the cowboy leaned over.

"Sounds 'bout nice. Why don't I and... Naiya capture this freak? She's holding out on most tasks, and I reckon she's best on .. helpin me out there." Erron took a glance at Naiya who kept a stiff facial expression; stiff and a bit overwhelmed from such invitation to a risky and high quest. Capturing some participate of a tyrant years ago. It was a dangerous opportunity to be part in but she needed to be confident, strong and faithful for her damaged soul.

"Very well then. Perhaps have Naiya visit Nakada as she is an unknown ally to Outworld. Nakadans will only see her as a - wanderer. When our threat is found. Capture him and bring him to me."

"That is all." Kotal Kahn exited the room with his fellow guards behind him. The room took an instant feeling of uneasiness, at least to Naiya. As she rose from her seat, the Reptilian descended into the outside sun. Erron swiftly rising up from his seat as well. But of course he had to speak with her. His direction sharply towards her.

"I sure hope you're ready baggin this creature." He exclaimed. His hand leaning against the stone table. His direction concentrated on her. Naiya had an unsure facial expression. Her body feeling limp. She scoffed and laughed nervously. "I will be honest. It's- quite overwhelming. I find myself to be strong. W-I've had experiences through dangerous times and yet .. I'm uneasy?" Her words felt more open to what connected to her feelings.

"You're..scared?" He simply replied.

"No... I suppose I'm excited. In a more concerning way." She smiled in reassuring herself. But a hit of confidence hit her.

"When are we starting this quest?" She asked. They started to move as Erron started to head out of the meeting room. Long hallways and corridors was what only surrounded them. Naiya had followed his way until there conversation would end.

"Nighttime. We should actually get goin. Nakada is a long way to go." He replied as he headed towards someplace else instead. He walked into a faster pace as Naiya's mind was trying to gather where There direction was heading. He knew but she didn't.

He stopped - a door to which he opened. A dark room with colours of beige, brown and copper. Not much light source was placed inside but a tall, narrow window in the middle of the room. Covered and blocked by rags to be imitated by absent curtains. It was all Naiya could see. Perhaps if she had entered properly her mind would discover more. But it was his room, his chambers. In an instant she felt slightly unwelcome and awkward to be placing herself into someone's area.

Erron glanced at her, a noticeably hesitant body language to which he red immediately. "Come on in, you ain't waiting out there like a dog." He addressed sarcastically. Naiya nodded and slowly entered. Now with full observation. It was a room with warm lightning. A strong smell of tobacco and gunpowder lingering in the shallow air, many bottles of alcohol and most importantly: his guns.

"This is your room?" She said.

"This is where I sleep, fer' sure. Where I keep most of my stuff." He said. Erron's hands were busy handling on his weaponry. Checking them, examining their insides. Ammo, durability and which one to bring. Naiya soaked in his words and wondered inch by inch inside his room. Glancing at everything that could interested to plop her eyes around. So many odd things to seek upon. Her eyes caught a rusty jar of coins. Gold coins, it looked like ones on the very bottom were soon turning dim and grimy. A closet; of his clothing. Naiya quickly passed her view off of it and on to another. His guns stacked up on the walls like trophies.

"May I ask you something, Erron?" She called out. Her hands behind her back. She faced him as she sat down onto a chocolate-coloured leather sofa, she had hoped it was okay to make herself comfortable and wondered if . Busy with his handling; he replied with a "Mm?" For confirmation that he was listening.

"How long have been working along side Kotal Kahn and the others?"

"I reckon bout ..12 years now.."He replied in a dim tone but it was just a simple answer to her question. "Goddamn I'm gettin old." He said to himself in a sardonic tone. A laugh as you would say, a laugh to something saddening. Naiya listened to his low comment to himself. She then remembered their personal conversation of getting to know one another at the pub a month ago. She titled her eyes at him.

"That's not too long. Time is the only thing that grows old. Until one day we perish. And yet, time will still continue to grow old. We won't. We really don't." Naiya drifted off. Her words overlapping and mixing into something confusing? Erron looked at her for a long second, attempting to grasp her words. "Heh, what are you on bout?" He asked. A slightly awkward and confused

"I-I'm - Sorry I have gone drifting into a poetic - turn." She giggles softly. Erron looked back at her and laughed in return of hers. He finally equipped his rifle and his choice of firearms.

"Well, we better get goin'. As I said before, Nakada is long ways ahead." Naiya immediately risen up from her seat and prepared herself. "Of course, no more conversations. Let's go!" Erron walked in front and opened the door of his room. He gestured his hand in a manner of gentleness.

"Ladies first." He said. Naiya scoffed but smiled sweetly.

"Thank you." Letting herself through and back out in the sunlit corridors was all there was until a long task was awaiting to be served.


	20. Chapter 20 - gold on the ceiling

Off into land of emptiness and unknown surroundings. Hardly any greenery was showing throughout such a journey.

On their horses of its dim teal coat and striped markings of coal black; it was what Naiya had focused her vision on most of the time. Dropping her eyelids, feeling loose in her muscles, her blood pumping weakly but still lively. Perhaps you could say that she was feeling a bit groggy from lack of sleep unfortunately. But it was only a minor inconvenience to her only, a small lack of energy to which would vanish when they would arrive to their destination.

Her non-lively demeanor was quite obvious to Erron as they rode on their horses, a mild pace through the deserted roads; she looked somnolent for all to see. Perhaps the feeling of warmth, cozy, dark ambience had quickly caught up to them as they continue to travel to Nakada. Let's not forget that Kotal Kahn had some of his guards come along as well. It all seemed to be a tricky capture: this Kollector had to be taken in alive, possibly wounded but not dead. All assistance was needed, but still Naiya did not feel like she was a worthy ally to assist to this matter, all favors came from Erron Black.

Guards had brought a huge cage to contain their prisoner in. It was different and specifically made for their captive.

"You alright there, babydoll?"Erron's muffled voice called out as Naiya's head shot up in a more straight posture. Naiya slowly moved her head to his direction from

"Do not call me indecent words. It's not..appealing." Naiya said languidly.

"It's how I speak, nothin 'indecent' bout' it." She did not reply but kept absent words in between them. Naiya rode off ahead, keeping a bit more distance from him. He kept his look remain onto her and back on the road, then caught up onto her once more.

"If you ain't feelin right, you best sit this one out." He suggested from across of him. Naiya glanced at him with a vexed look.

"I am fine. When we get there I will be ready. You wanted me to come so I here I am. We will capture this enemy of Kotal and bring him back. Now, we should hurry as night is quickly running with us." Naiya shot her eyes at him in a stern tone and look before riding off. The blazing sun slowly shrinking into non-existence.

—-

The hoarse sounds of the horse's hoofs have finally stopped. Colours of midnight blue had finally overlooked the atmosphere.

Suddenly arriving at supposed entrance of a torn and distressing village. Supposedly Nakada. It looked big, sometimes small. But it was narrow. Many tall fabrics falling all over the place, little shelter and little bit of buildings. Off to the distance, high off the ground where they stood. Watching over the village of night. Lots of movement from fellow villagers.

Naiya squinted her eyes to seek a better view from far far away. Many guards came off of their horses as they gathered and prepared their cage that had been taken with them. A huge circular, pillory device that was wide and had wooden spikes all around. To Naiya it seemed extremely dangerous for the ones that weren't held by. But if it was considered to be used for this prisoner.

Erron gathered his desired weaponry and uses and glanced around the village. Binoculars to which he equipped; holding it near his facial area and held it for his eyes to see through. Naiya looked at him and back at the overview of the landscape. Curious by his device to which he was using. Erron lowered his binoculars, he faced Naiya and back at the guards; then back at her. He sighed.

"I don't reckon it'll be - easy findin' Kollector as every damn Nakadan on this village all look the same." He exclaimed. "This'll take a hell load of time if we don't get this done till dawn." Naiya's mind constantly spun around. She gathered a brown velvet cloak and wrapped it around her body.

"How would he appear to be? What significant appearance should I be aware of?" Naiya asked as she concentrated her gaze over the village.

Erron whipped out a torn beige piece of paper with a sketch of the suppose Kollector. "He should be the most greedy son of a bitch there is." Naiya took the piece of paper into her own and proceeded to gather her items.

"I'll wander into the village. Find him and gather information. I..-suggest that you observe. If things become out of control. Be there." Naiya smirked at him softly. Erron stopped her with his grasp around her shoulder.

"This ain't gonna be a quick task. It'll take ya a hell of a time findin' him." A slight dim concern in his mind.

"Trust me, and observe.." She proceeded to move away and headed down and across the pathway of where the village was closing in on her. Keeping her head low, walking swiftly as she kept her eyes onto every single creature.

They looked and stared, talked and conversed into their own language. Her small body was such a strange thing to witness as she was completely different from them. They were tall and big, their huge bodies and multiple arms. Females and children were wrapped by dull blankets. Poor; with and some in poverty. Her eyes drifted off from staring at their saddening state. It gave her the object of pity on them. _Focus focus! _

Into further steps into the village of never-ending stares at her, the only noteworthy thing that stood out from this depressing suburb; was a huge line of Nakadan beings. They seemed to be lingering their eyes onto something and into somewhere brightly lit. A huge gathering into a great mystery. She had hoped that this would lead to a greater source of information. As she came closer to the hungry crowd. It was led by someone different, not the 'Kollector'. What interested the crowd was just food but they provider seemed to be smiling all over the face. She could not understand their language unfortunately.

Many others had quickly noticed her presence nearby. Her obvious small figure contrasted from the Nakadan creatures. Naiya instantly moved through them. Their bodies sliding off of hers. Just for a closer look. They talked about her overwhelming presence but she did not care as she needed to observe and conserve.

All around there were was gold in the background. It seemed opulent. So grand and yet distant from all the other poor blue beings. So many greed in one area. Treasures in the open.

Naiya backed out a bit in the darker part of the area and held out the paper of Kollector's sketch. Reminding herself and what image she needed to reappear again. She peered her eye deep inside the open establishment. As nothing was happening out in the front she thought about checking the backside this time. She had hoped she could glance back at Erron, wandering if he was actually watching every movement from her. If no, she be glad to die at last.

Attempting to seek the sight of Erron from above, she failed once more. He couldn't be near the village at all considering that he is a known threat to Nakada and would be recognized immediately, as well as Kotal's guards. Naiya; at the other hand is was a newcomer and a recent ally of Kotal: who hardly made much an appearance to Outworld. Lack of work came with the lack of being in the spotlight. But when the time comes of capturing this greedy fiend, it will be slightly loud or chaotic.

As Naiya had made it towards the back part of the small place, she sought for a tall door to which she decided to barge in with stealth. The door was indeed open, unlocked for the moment perhaps; how lucky. When she stepped in. A heck load of pouring treasures appeared all over the room. Many satchels were scattered around the room, over-stuffed with gold and jewelry. A room of avarice. Naiya was in clear bright light as she felt like she was in a risk. The place had a second story but was narrow and small. Only being tall was the big part of it.

She checked the whole room and headed upstairs. Taking on a few steps on the stairs as she had enough gaze to see through the unknown rooms from above. Sounds of dropping objects and things were heard. And finally she sought a brooding figure, slouched and busy on their occupied gathering. Their arms were placed on their backs like most Nakadans. Her eyes watched as the greedy creature was so involved with their precious things they were possibly stolen. Naiya contemplated her next step as she slowly rose up from the stairs. Her hands rubbing against each other; a sparking white blue glow forming into a string: a lasso that soon extended as her arms spread apart. She kept her breathing stiff and absent, her feet light as clouds and her body almost delicate to nothing.

Slowly and slowly she came forward to her target. Readying her formed lasso.

A pounce, an intense and hardening grip around their throat. They broke through as having multiple arms takes an advantage of one single lasso around the throat. Naiya pulled and pulled, shoved and kicked. A fight against a wanted Nakadan. Naiya winced as its strength was overpowering her entirely. As she was behind they continue to pull in their side. Naiya was suddenly overthrown over their body and now in front, throne into the scattered treasures. The Kollector finally sought to who attacked him and pinned her with a deadly gaze and snarl.

"Who are you!?" Curling it's words from their exotic tongue. They growled with their fiery ruby eyes. Naiya's heart suddenly pounded into fear.

"You are wanted by Kotal Kahn! I am here to bring you in." She spouted. Kollector laughed and smiled grimly.

"Not if I cut your body in pieces, see what profit you offer me." One of his hands equipped a sickle high up the air. Naiya immediately widen her hands and struggled. So many hands pinning her down. Naiya's free hand on her right slowly reached onto her right thigh, trying to catch her dagger she had in her holster.

Finally in a quick release, she pierced Kollector with her free dagger in his lean stomach. He groaned in agony and Naiya charged at him towards the stairs. She needed to drain his energy and move him as quick as she could away from upstairs and from inside this place. He kept wincing in pain from falling, his hand gripped the dagger and violently ripped it out of his stomach. Not caring about the pain nor his exposed blood. He growled at Naiya as she backed outside, ensuring he would follow in anger. He recklessly stumbled out, Naiya instantly looked around, trying to see if any of her allies were around. But the feeling of being a target of an angry thief was all she could think of. The sounds of destruction and agony soon grew loud to other fellow villagers. All turning against her.

Kollector suddenly threw himself over her, ready to pounce. Closing her eyes, excepting something horrible but, suddenly, a blazing shot was heard. She opened her eyes hoping that the bullet had done something before something was done to her. The Kollector stumbled from the shot that seemed to wound his shoulder. Naiya reacted fast and quickly summoned her lasso and apprehended the creature properly; once and for all.

Kotal's reinforcements appeared and blocked the area, preventing any other Nakadan to interfere the capturing. Naiya's breath was drifting as she made sure the lasso was tight. Other guards prepared the cage and quickly took the captive in, restraining him in the pillory.

Naiya let her body settle from such encounter and followed the guards. Erron came up behind her, his presence actually reassuring her for once. It was all tense.

"Well, you sure done bang up job.." He patted her back as they slowly caught up to the guards and prepared to mount their horses. "I was a... worried that you wouldn't come out of that hole." He addressed softly. Naiya sensed his concern but immediately remembered that he took action beforehand.

"Thank you.. for your concern. We should hurry back." She fasten her pace and quickly mounted up as he soon did.

A successful but intense capture.


End file.
